Oracle
by Sami Marie
Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia’s daughter, point of view. Now finished!
1. Prologue

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: So here it is the beginning of the sequel I've been promising you all. The story will float back and forth between moments Mags' childhood and her life now. By that I mean one chapter will be a moment from her childhood and the next chapter will be what's happening in her adult world. It's sort of two story's in one and I hope it won't be too hard to follow. Anyways here's the prologue Enjoy and as always don't foget to leave a review!**

**Here are some things you need to know before we get to the actual prologue of the story:**

**Morgan and Garcia got married when Mags was two years old. A year after that their son Darron Michael was born and three years after that Eliza Jade was born.**

**Mags and JJ's son Henry have been inseparable all of Mags' life mostly due to their mothers. They have a bit of a flirty best friends relationship and are roommates because they both go to Cal Tech.**

**I'll fill you guys in more on everyone else as the story moves on but if you have any questions let me know. And with that in mind do me a favor enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**Prologue:**

It was never a secret.

By that I mean they never kept the truth from me. I've always known that my biological father was Kevin Lynch and that he died way before I was born. Hell even before my mom, Penelope Garcia-Morgan, knew she was pregnant with me.

Then again it was also never a secret to me who my dad was and that would be Derek Morgan. You he's the one that was there for my mom in the aftermath of my biological father's death. He's the one that was there the night she found out she was pregnant. And last but not least he's the one that stepped up to the plate that very night and vowed to my mom that would be there for both her and me. More importantly it's a vow he's never broken. My mom like's to call him her rock—along with a million other pet names but that's beside the point—I happen to agree with her though because our bond is rock solid. He's my oracle, my hero and I have no qualms about admitting that I worship the ground he walks on.

Before I continue I guess I should probably stop and introduce myself. Hello my name is Magdalene Blair Garcia-Morgan. Yeah I know it's a bit of a mouthful so that's why I'm known as Mags to my family and Maggie to my close friends. I'm 18 soon to be 19 and I'm currently finishing my first year at Cal Tech—thanks to my Uncle Spencer but I'll tell you more about him later.

Anyways where was I?

Oh yeah that's right my dad. The bond we have is something special and if you ask me it's partly because of the fact that he isn't my biological father. You see he's black, well I should say half black, but my point is I'm 100% white and as a result of that I'm almost an exact replica of my mother. I have her blond hair, her hazel eyes, her curvy body, and her quirkiness. Yeah the resemblance between me and my mother is uncanny, but then again so is the resemblance between my dad and younger brother Darron. He's a fifteen year old football jock, just like I hear my dad was at that age. Eliza the baby of the family at 12 is a strange combination of both our parents. The best way to describe her is an athletic geek.

All three of us know that we are very lucky because not a lot of kids can say they grew up in house full of love like we did. Our parents still act like they just in fell in love and still constantly flirt with each other. It either amuses you or embarrasses you it just depends on the situation. If you ask my cousin/best friend/roommate Henry witnessing their love story over the years has completely jaded me. I can't help wanting a love just like they have and the reason why I currently have no boyfriend is because I've yet to meet a guy that measures up to my dad. My mom and my aunts have their own ideas of why I don't date much. Something about how me and Henry act similar to how my mom and dad acted before they got together. Yeah I'm certain they think me and Henry are going to some day end up together. Hell knowing our moms the wedding's probably been planned all our lives. I don't see that ever happening though and judging by Henry's latest girlfriend he doesn't either.

If I am jaded in anyway then it's not just because of that it also has to do with the world I was privy to growing up. You see my dad's an FBI Agent and is second in command for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, otherwise known as the BAU. That position used to belong to the closest thing I have to a grandfather, David Rossi but he retired for good when I was 10. He now spends his days either writing his next book or hunting. My Aunt Emily is in charge of the unit now only because my dad wanted to remain in the field and she's much more adept with dealing with the politics that come with running the unit than my dad will ever be. My Uncle Aaron who used to be the unit chief is now the director of the FBI. Henry's mom JJ used to be the media liaison for my dad's team but now she runs the FBI's whole media liaison department. My genius uncle Dr. Spencer Reid still works for the team as well, as does my mom. She's their technical analyst. My parents and the rest of our BAU family have deal with the most evil of criminals and most disturbing of cases. So even though deep down I still try to see the good in people like my mom I'm very much aware of the fact that some people have no good in them at all.

So that's the shortened condensed version of my story. If you're interested there's plenty more but for now I'm going to shut up about myself and my family.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: So I realized as I was going over this chapter that I have a recurring habit of making the first chapter of every story I write sad or full of drama… still not exactly sure whether or not that's a good or bad thing. Anyways this chapter is set in Mags' present day universe, but the next one will be a flashback just so you're warned ahead of time. With that in mind thanks for the reviews, enjoy chapter 1, and don't forget as always to leave a review.**

**Chapter 1:**

The tears that had been threatening to fall while I was on the phone began to do just that as soon as I hung the phone. I was still in shock I guess. Not quite believing what my mother had just told me. The words kept playing over and over in my head.

_**10 minutes earlier…**_

"Mom," I said in greeting, confused that she was already calling me again when I had just talked to her for an hour the night before.

_"Sweetie I'm not sure how to tell you this but…" My mom began with a hint of sadness to her voice._

"Mom what's wrong," I interrupted curious as to why she sounded so sad. "It's not Dad is it? Did something go wrong on the latest case?"

_"No you're dad's fine physically," My mom answered, "It's just that your Aunt Sarah just called, your grandma passed away this morning."_

I didn't say anything right away which worried my mom. _"Mags you still there," She asked._

"Yeah mom I'm still here," I finally said after taking a deep breath, "What happened? Does dad know?"

_"Yes you dad knows your aunt called him before she called me," My mom replied before going onto say that she had just collapsed at her house this morning after cooking breakfast. "It was a heart attack," My mom explained, "The doctor told your aunt that she died instantly."_

Internally part of me wanted to laugh at that last remark, so what that she died instantly. That didn't make me feel any better. Bottom line my Grandma Fran was dead, more importantly the only grandparent I'd ever had was dead.

_"You okay," My mom then asked when once again I fell silent._

"Yeah," I answered knowing full well that my voice was breaking, "I umm… I need to talk to a couple of my professors in the morning but after that I'll catch the first flight out to Chicago."

_"Alright, sweetie I love you and we'll see you then," My mom replied before explaining that they were leaving out that night and that my dad was already on his way."_

"Ok I love you too," Was my reply before I heard my mother hang.

_**Back to the present… **_

The tears began to fall even harder as I replayed the conversation over in my head. The homework I had been working on remained discarded beside me on the couch but I was oblivious to it. Five minutes later I heard Henry, my roommate and best friend use his key to unlock our front door. He wouldn't be here for long, just to shower and change before he headed back out again for a date with his latest girlfriend. As he turned the doorknob I wiped away a few of the tears and tried to get myself together because I knew full well if he saw me all blotchy and red from crying he'd cancel his date in a heartbeat and stay home with me.

"What's wrong," He asked with one glance over at me once he was inside.

My answer was a choked sob as he dropped his bag and made his way over to the couch. Quickly he threw my notebook onto the coffee table before sitting and pulling me into his arms.

"She's gone, she's dead," I said softly my voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Shh," He said in an effort to soothe me as he rubbed my back before he asked, "Who's dead Mags?"

"Grandma Fran," I answered a moment or two later before I let out another sob.

'Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Henry murmured as he hugged me even tighter.

I spent the next several minutes in his arms crying uncontrollably and when I had finally cried myself out I could hear him on the phone.

"Yes I know it's the third time I've had to cancel one of our dates Danielle," I heard him say.

That was followed moments later by an angry, "I'm not having this conversation with you. She's my best friend and she needs me right now."

With he hung up and ran a hand through my shoulder length blond hair.

"You didn't have to cancel," I offered as I lifted my head off of his shoulder.

"Yes I did," He argued, "I can't leave my better half sad and alone."

The better half remark was an inside joke between the two of them and hearing it almost made me smile despite everything. "Alright then you can stay," I conceded.

"Glad I have your permission," Henry replied back before quickly adding, "Not that it matters because I'm staying anyways."

Shaking my head at him I resituated myself into a more comfortable position before I heard him ask if I wanted to talk about it. "I don't know too much," I began to answer. Tears welled up again as I relayed what my mom had just told me, "I just assumed when mom called that it was dad, you know? It never crossed my mind that something could've happened to her."

"I know babe," Henry said as he continued to listen to me. And I didn't doubt him at all when he said that he understood because he's always had a knack for understanding how I feel. Plus he'd tagged along with me and my family to Chicago a few times when we were growing up therefore he'd met her and could understand the entire family's assumption that she was always going to be around.

"So I'm assuming, 'Your mom's already on her way as well as your dad right," He asked when I was completely finished.

I nodded against him, "I'd fly out tonight myself but I really need to talk to a couple of my professors in the morning, set up a time to make up a couple of tests I'm probably miss on Friday."

He was the one that nodded this time before offering to do the same and fly out with me tomorrow.

I tried to tell him once again that he didn't have to but as always I didn't get anywhere. Arguing with him is like chiseling through stone you get tired and give up before actually get anywhere.

Eventually my grief wore me out and before I even knew it was I asleep against him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the great response to the Mags and Henry dynamic because I love them probably just as much as you guys do if not more. With that in mind as I've already warned you this chapter will be a flashback not a continuation where we left off in the last chapter. We will however pick up where we left off from there in chapter 3. One of my reviewers is already getting their request because this flashback features Grandma Fran a little bit. If you have any particular moments you would like to see let me know and I'll try to include them in the flashbacks. Enjoy and as always don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 2**

My earliest memory is of the night my younger brother Darron was born. I may have only been acutely aware of what was going on that night but I still remember quite few things that happened. Before they actually took her to the hospital I remember my dad rubbing her back on the couch, where she had spent most the day while Grandma Fran kept me occupied. I remember long after they'd taken her to the hospital not wanting to go to sleep. Grandma Fran tried everything she could think of but I stubbornly refused to close my eyes. I kept asking her over and over why mommy and daddy hadn't come back home yet and she kept reassuring me that when they did come home they were going to have present just for me. Grandma Fran always tell me that I finally stopped fighting sleep around 3am and that my brother was born shortly after that.

It would be another two days before my parents could bring Darron home and even now fifteen years later I remember meeting my little brother for the first time because it was the first of many moments to come over the years that would make me realize what I often liked to forgot, that my dad wasn't my biological father. Anyways let's go back to that moment now.

_**15 years earlier…**_

"Grandma, grandma, their here," I exclaimed as I wiggled off the couch and began moving towards the door in anticipation.

"I know they are sweet pea but you need to stay out of the way until they get inside okay," My Grandma said just as my dad opened the front.

I nodded and quickly ran back over to her just as my dad walked through the door with my mom slowly. Once they were inside my dad looked over at me trying to stay still and gestured me over to him. I ran straight to him and he immediately picked me up,

"Grandma tells me you were a good girl for her, is that true," he asked once I was in his arms.

I nodded before looking over at the bundle in my mom's arms.

Noticing my curiosity he moved so I could get a closer look at the baby. "He doesn't look like mama," I said in a somewhat confused tone.

"What do you mean sweetie?" My mom asked.

"I look like you, why doesn't he?" I answered unable understand why he looked so different than me.

As soon as I said it both my parents realized what I meant and they shared a look with each other before my dad said, "I've got this one."

With that my dad carried me off to my room and once we were inside I looked up at him and waited for him to answer my question.

After taking my tiny hand in his he began to do just that, "Baby girl do you remember your mama and I telling you why you don't look like me?"

I nodded, "Because my guardian angel gave me to mama before he died."

"Exactly," My dad said with a smile remembering that's how his wife referred to Kevin, Mags' biological father, "You're still mine in everyway that counts but Darron's going to look more like me because he's mine in the only way your not, okay?"

I nodded with a grin before asking, 'Can I hold him?"

"Sure thing princess," My dad said as he kissed my nose. With that he placed me on his shoulders and carried me back out to the living room where Grandma Fran was holding my baby brother.

What happened next is quite simple, I fell completely inlove with my brother.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Again thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and with that in mind this chapter picks up where we left off in chapter one so it's back to Mags' current universe which means more Henry and Mags. Enjoy and don't forget to review so I know what you think. **

**Chapter 3:**

_**The next morning…**_

Henry must have carried to my bed sometime last night because this morning I woke up in my bed and as I made my way to the shower the grief hit me all over again. After a good cry I emerged from the shower hoping I looked better than I felt and made my way to our kitchen for some much needed coffee.

"You look like crap," Henry teased as entered the kitchen.

I just rolled my eyes at him as I opened a cupboard and pulled out my favorite coffee cup. He's the only one that can get away with saying things like that to me but the same goes for me as well when it comes to him. Turning I sent him a pretend glare before saying, "I'm sorry not all of us can look as good as you after bawling our eyes out. Those of like me that are normal generally look as you put it, like crap afterwards." I then made my way over to the coffee pot.

"Your mom called their all safe in Chicago now," Henry said next rather than responding to my comment as I poured my first cup.

"Thanks," I said after taking a sip, "I actually slept more than I thought I would last night."

"That's only because you wore yourself out crying," Henry remarked before going on to say, "Mom called not long after your mom. She wanted to check on you too and apparently she's booked us a flight so we just have to grab our tickets from the airport."

"Thank God," I replied because my intention had been to book a flight last night.

Henry nodded, "Our flight leaves at one."

"Works for me,' I said as I refilled my cup, "I'm going to go pack real quick and then we can leave." I don't exactly rember what I packed beuase I know full well if iId actually taken the time to really think about it we would've missed our flight because I would still be in my closet crying.

Thirty minutes later I was knocking on the office door of my English professor.

"Dr. Stevens," I greeted after stepping inside.

"Ah there you are," The older man greeted, "We missed you in class today."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about," I replied back before going on to explain, "I have a family emergency so I'm actually on my way out of town, but since I know we have a test on Friday I wanted to drop in and see if I could set up a time to retake it once I'm back."

"Alright let me see here," Dr. Stevens said as he checked his calendar what about next Friday, does that give you plenty of time?"

I nodded before saying good bye and heading on my way.

After making quick stops with two other professors I met Henry back at his car and once I slid inside he asked, "So how'd it go?"

"Good, they were actually very understanding," I answered as I fastened my seatbelt.

"Same here,' Henry replied before, "We still have some time so I figured we could go grab something to eat before heading to the airport."

"Sounds good," I readily agreed knowing full well I hadn't eaten last night and as usual I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. Very bad habit I know, but for some reason I've never been able to bring myself to eat much in the morning.

_**Later that afternoon in Chicago…**_

"Your mom is simply awesome," I said as we walked out to the rental car Henry's mom had reserved for us. During the trek I chided myself for becoming too used to California's weather. I was going to have to change into something much warmer once we got to Grandma Fran's home. Just thinking about going to her house and not seeing her almost made me tear up though so I tried to shake all of those thoughts out of my mind.

"Yeah well she knew you didn't want anybody having to worry about picking us up on top of everything else," Henry added in agreement as he unzipped his bag a little, pulled out a hoodie and handed to me.

Taking it I placed my bag and purse in the car before slipping it on. We both then climbed inside the car and for the most part the only conversation we had was me telling him where to go every now and then.

Forty-five minutes later when we pulled up to the house my dad had grown up in. The scene I saw was almost enough to make me think this was a normal visit; there in the front yard was my dad and brother tossing a football back and forth. How many times had I seen that over the years? Too many to count, Grandma any minute now would normally be yelling at them to knock it off for awhile and for them to come inside and spend sometime with the family. That wasn't going to happen this time though I remembered as I numbly climbed out of the car with tears once again in my eyes.

Teary eyed I nearly ran to my dad not even aware that my aunts, my mom, and my sister were coming out of the house. As soon as I was close enough my dad pulled me into his arms and I let another round of tears flow. Minutes later I stopped my own crying only to realize that my dad was crying as well. "Oh Daddy," I murmured as I tightened my arms around him. him crying was a rarity, usually he was the strong one.

Henry meanwhile was surrounded by my mom and my aunts and out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom greet him with a hug.

"Thanks for coming with her sugar," I'm pretty sure that's what my mom was saying to him right about now.

And judging my Henry's grin he was saying back something along the lines of, "There wasn't anyway he was going to let me come by myself."

A couple of minutes later my dad and I parted just enough to brush away the remaining tears out of one another's eyes before making our way over to the rest of the family.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews and with that in mind here's chapter four. It's another flashback which if you've noticed as far as chapter lenghts go the flash back chapters will be much shorter than the chapters that are set in Mags' current universe. Right now that's just the way things are working out so I hope that's fine with all of you. Anyways on with the next flashback, enjoy this though and as always don't forget to leave a review.**

**Chapter 4:**

Henry is roughly a year older than me; technically 11 months, 16 days, and 30 minutes according to my Uncle Spencer. However the exact math is beside the point if you ask me. The point I'm trying to make though is this on my first day of preschool I wasn't sad despite the fact that it meant I wouldn't be spending the day with my mom anymore. No in fact I was quite happy because that meant more Henry who had already been in preschool for a year at this point. According to my mom and even Henry's mom the following year when he started kindergarten and we were separated once again I cried my eyes out. Now I'm not saying their wrong about that, in fact their probably right. I'm sure I shed a few tears but they make it sound much worse than I think it actually was. Anyways I'm only telling you this to tell you the story of my first day of kindergarten. It's a day I'll remember for several reasons, the main one being why I adore Henry so much. In truth it has a lot to do with the fact that he's my biggest ally, my protector, aside from my dad of course.

_**13 years earlier…**_

When the bell rang an end to my first official day of kindergarten I like many kids literally ran out the classroom wanting eagerly to get outside to where I knew my mom would be waiting to pick me and Henry up.

Henry was waiting for me just outside and when I reached him he informed me that my mom wasn't here yet. Taking a look for myself I saw that he was indeed right and that's when the figure of my dad caught my eye. "Daddy," I screamed as I jumped up and down and waved at him.

He waved back and smiled at me as he maneuvered through the maze of kids and parents. As he drew nearer a kid from my class, whose name I couldn't remember said, 'That can't be your dad, silly."

"Why not," I asked after turning around to give him my famous glare.

Henry figuring I was about to lose my temper like I've done in the past when this has happened tugged on my arm and whispered, "Ignore him, he doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does," I insisted with a pout, "They always do."

And that's what when I felt myself being picked up, "Something bothering you angel," I then heard my dad say.

"They're all big dumb-dumbs," I offered up in explanation as the three of us made our way to my dad's SUV.

"Another kid claimed you can't be her father," Henry further explained once we were all buckled in.

My dad nodded and placed a kiss on my arm before saying, "Angel?"

"What Daddy," I replied.

"I um... well I wish I could tell you it's going to stop eventually but I can't," He then said, "People are always going to question me being your father but you can't let get to you because you know the truth, right princess?"

I nodded before stubbornly insisting, "But Daddy,"

"No buts," My dad said cutting off whatever my argument might've been, "Just do like little man here says and the next time they say something ignore them."

"Fine," I agreed somewhat reluctantly as my dad then slid into the front seat and drove off.

Instead of going home right away my dad treated us as he often did to some ice cream. "Don't tell your mom," My dad said to Henry as he led us inside.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. And with that in mind here we are back in Mags' current universe. This chapter is very family centric as most situations are in the midst of dealing with a death in the family. Anyways enjoy and as always don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 5:**

After more hugs out in the front lawn we all made out way inside and I can't tell you how weird it was to walk into my grandmother's house without her. Instead of the usual aromas of Grandma Fran's cooking hitting me as soon as we stepped inside I was hit my another wave of sadness, making me wonder if I could do this. As if he sensed that Henry who was behind me gave my shoulders a squeeze and whispered in my ear, "You can do this."

I nodded and fought down another round of tears because quite frankly I was sick of crying. Soon we all settled down in the living room and from my spot on the floor next to Henry I listened for the most part over the next couple of hours as my dad and my aunts told stories about grandma. A good chunk of them took place when they were growing up; a few even revolved around their dad who had died long before any of us grandkids had even existed.

It was at the end of one those stories that I finally spoke up, "Do you think she's happy now?" I asked.

Everyone's attention turned to me as I continued my thinking out loud, 'I mean it was so obvious even all these years later how much she still loved him. I'd like to think she's finally at last back with him and if that's true then she's probably happy isn't she?"

When I finished everyone remained silent for another moment or two as if they were thinking about what I said and then finally my Aunt Sarah spoke, "I hope she's back with Dad too."

Not too long after that we figured out where everyone was sleeping that night since it was oh so obvious no one was going to leave the house that night. I myself settled down on one side of the couch with my sister Eliza sprawled out next to me. As for sleep I didn't really get that much of it that night because my mind just wouldn't shut down. Finally around 3am I gave up trying to sleep completely especially when I heard my dad slip outside, apparently he was having the same problem I was. Concerned I climbed out of bed pulled Henry's hoodie on over my head and followed my dad outside.

"Dad, you okay," I asked once I was standing beside him on the porch.

He nodded automatically telling me just how unfine he really was nonetheless he said, "I'm fine just couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," Was my response.

My dad just nodded and continued to look out onto the empty street.

"You know I was telling Henry last night that when mom called I just assumed something had happened to you," I said after we just stood there in silence for a few moments.

My dad nodded in the moonlight as I continued to talk, "I guess I just figured she'd always be around."

"I think we were all guilty of that," My dad said in agreement as he playfully tugged onto my hair.

"Hey no fair," I chided, "You don't have any hair."

My dad just grinned innocently and we remained out on the porch for the next couple of hours. It was almost dawn when my mom interrupted us, "Let me guess," She said as she stepped out onto the porch, "Neither one of my favorite insomniacs slept a wink last night."

"That would be correct, baby girl," My dad answered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Smiling I left them alone on the porch and made my way back inside heading straight for the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on. By eight o clock everyone in the house was up and after we all sat down for a makeshift breakfast my dad and Aunt Sarah headed off to the funeral home to finalize all the funeral plans. That left the rest of us to fend for ourselves and I busied myself entertaining my little sister since I hadn't seen her much since Christmas break.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

My dad and aunt returned by noon rather subdued and announced that the funeral was scheduled for Saturday, two days from now since that was the earliest that the church could be ready.

"Is there anything you need me to do,' I asked.

My aunt shook her head, "Mom had it all planned meticulously, thank god."

My dad nodded at that and I couldn't help but smile because it sounded just like Grandma Fran to take the time to plan her funeral all the way out, that way nobody would have the burden of having to make those decisions on her behalf.

Henry's cell phone rang in the midst of all of this and out of the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes in exasperation as he exited the room.

"Who's that," My mom asked curiously because she had seen what I had seen.

"Oh just his soon to be ex-girlfriend," I answered rather nonchalantly, "I don't think she's very happy with him at the moment."

"I'm betting it has a lot more to do with you than him," My brother Darron teased.

"Hey I told him not to cancel their date the other night, in fact he didn't have to come with me he just chose to," I argued, "Granted I'll admit that I don't like her but I'm still not taking the blame for this one."

"Well you should because if you'd stay out of his relationships he could get laid a lot more," Darron fired back in response.

"Darron Michael," My mother admonished as I lunged at him.

"What! It's the truth," He said to her as he tried to fight me off.

My mom just shook her head before telling us both to knock it off.

Reluctantly we both agreed only after I promised to get my revenge later.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: So if you've noticed I'm trying to do the flashbacks in some sort of chronological order because I'm incredibly anal like that and so is my muse, lol. Anyways thank you all once again for all the reviews and that in mind here's another flashback chapter. Enjoy and as always don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 6:**

Looking back I'll happily admit that I was probably destined to be a nerd. On top of that with both my biological parents being computer techs I'm sure it's also no surprise to anyone that I'm at Cal Tech studying computer science. In fact according to Henry it's what I was destined to do. Throughout most of my childhood my mom worked from home for the most part, with the exception of the few hours she went in during the day and when she was working from home I'd often sneak in and watch her as she worked. Plenty of times she'd shoo me out if the footage she was looking over was particularly disturbing but for the most part she happily let me stay. It became a ritual just the two of us over the years; especially, if my dad and the rest of the team were away on a case and that's how I developed my incurable case of insomnia.

Occasionally over the years my brother and sister would join us but Darron just like my dad has never been able to sit still for long so eventually he'd run off. Eliza the quietist out the three of us remained often like I did but she was usually lost in her own world and didn't have her attention glued to what my mother like I did. It was during one of those moments with my mom when I was 7 that I came very close to seeing the harsh reality of what my dad did for a living.

_**11 years earlier…**_

"Mama what's Aunt JJ doing?" I asked as I looked at my mom's computer screen and saw Henry's mom standing in front of a bunch of people.

"Her job," My mom informed me as she explained as she informed me that JJ was giving a statement about the team's latest case. The unsub had been going after young journalists and reporters so years later I came to understand that the news conference Henry's mom was giving had been a trap for the guy.

I nodded I response and grew quiet as her and I watched Aunt JJ walk up to the podium. Shortly there after she began to speak and at first everything appeared to be fine. In fact I wasn't even aware anything was wrong till my mom ordered me to leave the room.

"No," I said in stubborn refusal because I wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"Magdalene Blair, leave this room now," My mom reiterated her voice hitching as she spoke.

"Why,' I questioned still refusing to do what she'd asked.

"Just do it," My mom yelled in frustration.

Reluctantly I agreed and finally left the room. For the next couple of hours I sulked in my room as my one year old sister napped and my four old brother, oblivious to why I was upset, well he tried to get me to play with him. All three of us meanwhile were unaware of what my mom was fartically watch unfold back in her office.

Finally my mom walked into my room and when I noticed the clear worry written on her face I let go of my anger and asked, "Mama what's wrong?"

"Your father," My mother began to explain.

Darron however interrupted her when he stopped playing with his toy truck and asked, "Daddy?"

"Yeah Daddy," My mom repeated before going onto say that he was hurt.

Confused I asked, "But he wasn't even there, Aunt JJ was?"

"He was behind her," My mom explained, "That's why you didn't see him sweetie."

She then went onto say that he had shoved Henry's mom out of the way and taken bullets that would've otherwise hit her.

"He's okay, right," I asked once she was finished explaining things the best she could to us.

"I don't know yet sweetie," My mom answered honestly as my brother climbed up onto her lap. "I'm going to go find out though, so Uncle Will and Henry are going to come stay with you guys until Grandma Fran gets here."

I nodded and within an hour they were there, Mama was gone and we were all waiting to hear whether or not my dad was okay.

Later on that night after Grandma Fran had arrived we still hadn't heard anything so I remained wide awake chatting to Henry quietly on the floor in my room as my brother and little sister slept in my bed.

It wasn't until the next morning that we learned that Henry's mom was just sore from my dad shoving her out of the way and that despite being shot twice my dad was going to be okay too.

Three days later my dad entered the house slowly, leaning on my mom a bit and I couldn't resist running straight at him and wrapping my arms around his legs. "I'm okay, I'm okay," He repeated softly over and over when I refused to let go.

"You sure," I finally asked when I pulled away.

"Yeah," He said as he looked at all of us in the living room, "I've got way too much to live for."

"Okay,' I said finally accepting his answer, "But daddy…"

"What angel," He interrupted.

"Don't you dare do anything like that ever again," I said seriously.

He, my mom, and Grandma Fran all just laughed at that as my dad slowly made his way over to the couch. Once he was settled on the couch Darron curiously made his way over to our dad and asked if he was going to have a scar like he had from falling down the stairs two months ago.

"Mine's going to be a bit bigger than that," My dad answered as he pointed to the side he'd been shot in.

"Cool," Was all my brother had to say as I just rolled my eyes thinking that that had to be a boy thing because a scar to me didn't sound cool at all.


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thank you all so much for responding so well to Mags, she's been a pretty cool character for me to write so far. Anyways here we are back in her world once again. My weekend looks like a pretty busy couple of days so I doubt I'll have another chapter of this up before Monday. Therefore with that in mind enjoy this chapter and as always don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 7:**

_**Saturday Morning…**_

Somberly I and the rest of the family stumbled our way through the next 36 hours. I don't know about the rest of them but this morning as I dressed this morning for Grandma's funeral every motion of it felt rather robotic. Numbly I drink my coffee as everyone nitpicked there way through breakfast; the only exception to that being Darron who on top his own breakfast finished off my mom's and Eliza's. About half way through it I couldn't take it anymore and got up from the table.

I was maybe out on the porch for a minute or two before Henry joined me, "Hey," He greeted as he made his way over to me.

"Hey," I greeted back as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You okay," He then asked.

"Yeah I just couldn't sit there and act as if we were having a normal breakfast anymore," I answered, "It just felt wrong."

He nodded and placed a soothing kiss to the top of my head before saying before saying, "Mags you know they all feel the same way. There just trying to hold themselves together. Keeping things as normal as possible right now is the only way their not going to fall apart."

"I know I just really needed some air," Was my reply as I took a deep breath.

"Alright you got some, so how about going back inside with me," He asked with the grin he knew I couldn't resist.

So irresistible was it that the reply that rolled off my lips was another inside joke between us, "With that grin darling I'd follow you anywhere."

He just laughed before taking my hand and leading me back inside.

_**Two hours later…**_

As soon as breakfast was over we ran over one more time who was riding with who and talked quietly for another hour and a half before we began making our way to the church. My brother and sister rode with Henry and me and as soon as we drove off I heard Eliza ask, "Do you think Daddy's really okay, he keeps insisting he is but I'm not quite so sure."

In the review mirror I saw my brother nod before saying, "There's no way he's okay, come on he's a bigger Mama's boy than me."

"He finally admits it," I remarked Henry who was following Aunt Des's car.

"Yes I do," Darron agreed, "But you're definitely more of a daddy's girl than I am a mama's boy."

I nodded, "You know I've never denied that, you're the one that's always denying what a mama's boy you are.'

Grinning Darron said, "You bring up a slightly valid point which is why I've decided to turn a new leaf and no longer deny it."

Eliza who'd never gravitated more to one parent over the other just shook her head at the two of us, "Henry how much longer because I don't know how much more of them I can take."

Henry just smiled at my sister in the rearview mirror before saying, "Don't worry not too much longer."

She nodded and with that we fell silent. Five minutes later we arrived at the church where the funeral was being held. It was the same church my grandma had been going to since the day she'd married out grandfather. It was the same church we'd often gone with her to with on Sundays whenever we visited. My dad, himself, had only joined us ever so often because even now he still struggled with his faith. I can't blame him based on the minute details I've learned about his past and when you add into the fact all the evil he see's because of his job.

Henry noticing how pensive I'd become once again reached over and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Smiling I winked at him and squeezed his hand back before opening the door and climbing out of the car.

Darron and Eliza did the same thing and as we walked across the parking lot to the church entrance he draped a protective arm around our sister. Under normal circumstances she'd shrug that arm off in a heartbeat, but this was anything but a normal circumstance.

As we entered the church it wasn't a surprise at all for me to see my dad lingering back outside still and I would've have stayed with him myself if not for my mom, who wrapped her arms around him as we walked by. Figuring it was definitely more her than anyone he needed at the moment I just gave them one more glance before fully walking into the church. Even with the funeral not starting for another thirty minutes a good chunk of the pews in the church were already filled with people. That too was definitely no surprise because al you had to do was meet my grandmother and you couldn't help but love her.

About five minutes before the funeral began my dad finally entered the church with my mom and they sat right in front of me so I leaned forward and gave his shoulders a squeeze before sitting back once again. Soon the preacher began to speak and as he led a prayer my eyes welled up with tears once again. They remained that way through the entire funeral and I was never more grateful for Henry coming with me than I was during that time. Seriously I doubt I would've been able to make it through the funeral without him.

When at last it was over the family greeted everyone that had come and then it was off to where she would be laid to rest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Happy Monday everyone and at last I'm finally back with a new chapter. This is another flashback one that's again family centric as most of the story is but for the most part until I get to the flash backs when Mags' is older that's how it will remain. One of my reviewer's asked for me to expand on Eliza and her laid back personality a bit so that's what this one will do hopefully. Enjoy as always and do me an even bigger and review since I only got two reviews for the last chapter.**

**Chapter 8:**

It's something I've said before but my baby sister is a bit of a conundrum. She fits into no real mode and I believe it's vey much because of the fact that she is such a mix of both our parents. Like my dad she's tall, lean and athletic; on the other hand she's just like my mom dreamy and romantic. The combination results in her being very hard to read because you never know what's going on in that head of hers. Again like I've said she's never gravitated towards one parent more than the other over the years like me and my brother have which means she doesn't have the blind hero worship some say I have for my father. She unlike me knows he's not perfect and the same goes for our mom she realizes she's not perfect either.

If anything over the years the people she's gravitated to over the years are our Uncle Spencer and our surrogate Grandpa, David Rossi. Seriously she spends one weekend a month at Little Creek with him and her greeting to our genius uncle is always, "Uncle Spence tell me something I don't know." He always obliges and before we all know it he's spouting off facts and statistics to her and she's just sitting there soaking them all up like a sponge. Now I tell you all this so that you know before hand why on the day of Rossi's retirement party my sister, whom I've already told you is the quietest out of us kids, was even quieter.

_**8 Years Earlier…**_

"Does it look okay?" Eliza asked as I braided her hair.

Humoring my four year baby sister I paused what I was doing to look over the car I'd helped her make the night before for Pops. Pops aka David Rossi was calling it quits on his FBI career again and this time he claimed it was for real. As a result today we were meeting the gang out at Little Creek where we would be having a small retirement party in his honor.

"Yes it looks fine, Lizzie," I said as I looked the card over. Written on the front was, "Happy Retirement Pops," and on the inside were messages from all three of us kids as well as Henry.

Eliza grinned at my reassurance and I went back to braiding her hair.

"Hey Daddy wants to know if you guys are ready," Our seven year old brother said as he breezed into my room as always without knocking.

"Yes we are," I announced as I tied the ribbon at the end of her braid.

"Good now all we have to do is wait on Mama," Darron replied before rushing out of the room just as quickly as he'd breezed in.

Thirty minutes later all three of us kids piled into the SUV and away we went. As always when we finally arrived at Little Creek we were the last to arrive. Daddy always claims it's because unlike the rest of them him and mom have three kids. Aunt Emily on the other hand says it's because my dad's too much of a pretty boy.

Uncle Aaron had his thirteen year old son Jack for the weekend and as we all filed out he and Henry were tossing a football back and forth. Darron quickly ran off to join them and Eliza skipped to the porch where Pops and Uncle Spencer were sitting. I mean while helped our parents unload the food we'd brought for the party.

"Did you make this," I heard Pops asked as I walked inside with my mom.

Eliza nodded as he opened to the card.

"She made redo it four times last night," I informed Pops moments later when I walked back onto the porch.

"Is that right," He said with a smile over at me.

I nodded as Eliza explained to him that she had to make sure it was perfect.

"Well it is so thank you," Pops replied.

"Your welcome," I called out as I ran off to join the boys.

Soon we ceased play and settled down to eat. Halfway through the meal Pops stood up and cleared his throat before saying, "First off I want to thank all of you for making these last few years some of the happiest of my life. You guys are truly family in every since of the word and so with in mind I want to you all to know that you are always welcome here."

"You mean it,' Eliza interrupted.

"Yes little one I do, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon," He answered.

"Good," Was her reply and that knowledge mad her made her smile for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone and with that in mind here's the next chapter. We're back in Mags' current universe once again so that means more Mags and Henry. Enjoy and as always keep the reviews coming my way!**

**Chapter 9:**

Not long after we arrived back at the house from the funeral my dad disappeared for a good three or four hours. During that time I kept looking over at my mom who kept mouthing back to me, "He'll be home soon."

It was dark when he arrived back and I have to admit he did look a little better than he had looked during Grandma's funeral. Flashing what I believe was his first smile of the day he sat down next to Mom on the couch and wrapped an arm around her.

"See you worry too much," Henry leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I know," I whispered back, "I'm just not used to seeing him so upset."

Henry nodded and about an hour later all of us emotionally drained and exhausted turned in for the night.

_**The next morning…**_

"You actually slept, I'm shocked," I heard Eliza say as I slowly opened my eyes.

Turning to face her I found her staring at me with our father's signature inquisitive look, "Yeah occasionally I do that just ask Henry."

She nodded, "Yeah you bring up a valid point, he of all people would know."

"What's that supposed to mean," I asked praying that she wasn't getting on board with the train of people who though Henry and I should just get together already.

"Oh nothing,' She said with mom's innocent grin before heading towards the kitchen.

Shaking my head I soon joined her in the kitchen and as I sat down I realized I was the last to wake up. "What?' I asked as I sat down because everyone was staring at me.

"Nothing," They all replied as they returned to eating their breakfast.

After breakfast was over with we began with heavy hearts a task none of us were really looking forward to. The truth of it though it was something that had been done. Apparently Grandma Fran had wanted the house to be sold but judging by the looks on my dad and my aunts faces' as we began to go through stuff in the house that was the last thing any of them wanted.

"Derek," My Aunt Sarah said as she began boxing up books that lined the bookcase near the fireplace in the living room.

"Yeah," My dad said as he thumbed through another photo album.

"I was talking to Michael last night," She began.

He nodded urging her to continue.

"And he suggested that since you and Des don't actually live in Chicago anymore that maybe we should move in here. Otherwise if we don't sell it then it's just going to sit here empty," She finished explaining.

When she was finished my dad nodded before saying, "Sar he's right, I'm not in any position to move back home as much as I would like to I've got two kids I don't want to uproot right now. Therefore if you want it the house is yours."

My Aunt Des spoke up then as well, "Yeah sis, mom deep down would want it to stay in the family she just thought selling it would be easier on all of us."

"Alright," My Aunt Sarah agreed as she got back to work with a hint of a smile on her face.

It was a smile I think all of us smiled at least once during the course of the day. Knowing that the house was going to remain in the family made us all feel a little better. It was almost as if, if the house remained full all of us then she would remain with us. So with that in mind I spent much of Sunday helping when and where I could because come tomorrow the rest of the work would be all on them since Henry and I were flying back to California tomorrow.

Later on that night I was repacking my bag when my dad approached me, "Hey angel," He said as I zipped my bag.

"Hey Daddy, how you doing," I asked as I turned to face him.

'I'm hanging in there, how about you?" Was his honest reply.

"I miss her," I answered back just as honestly before going onto say, "Did you know she'd never been to the beach. I was going to fly her out to California next month for her birthday and take her to the beach for the day. Henry and I had it all planned out."

"She would've loved it," He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I was really hoping so, but now I'll never know," I replied back as choked back a sob.

"She okay," Henry asked as he stuck his in.

My dad nodded, "She was just telling me what you guys had planned for next month."

"Oh," Was all Henry said as realization dawned on him.

"Hey I'm good," I reassured them both as I pulled away and gave my two favorite men a soft smile.

"Alright, just wanted to let you know we're going to leave here about ten," Henry replied as walked over and planted a good night kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't worry I'll be ready," Was my response as he left the room.

Once he was gone I noticed my dad just shaking his head at me, "Don't," I warned.

"Don't what," Was his reply, "I'm not you mom or his mom for that matter."

"Sorry I just get sick of all the insinuations he and I should just go get married and have 20 kids already," I apologized.

"You better not I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet," My dad remarked.

"Neither am I so I can reassure you I won't be marrying anyone anytime soon," I agreed.

My dad smiled at that, "Good tell Henry I said to keep on keeping all the boys away from you."

I rolled my eyes at that because if a guy even looked at me on campus Henry was ready to kill him. "I don't need to."

My dad nodded before saying, "Alright then good night."

"Good night Daddy," Was my reply.

As he walked away the words him and my mom had said the day I felt for college last fall something along the lines that knowing he was there made easier on them for me to be so far away from home.


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter and sorry for not updating yesterday but this chapter flashback wasn't coming out the way I wanted so after I trying to fix it I just scratched my original idea because no matter what it did it just didn't work and started over. Hopefully you enjoy what I ended up with and with in mind happy reading and as always don't forget to leave a review.**

**Chapter 10:**

My brother, Darron, has always had a temper and a need to defend the underdogs of the world. His temper is very similar to that of our dad's and by that I mean it's very unfortunate for you if you're on the receiving end of it. What I also mean is that just like my dad the only person that can calm him down when he's upset is my mom and if he gets hurt in the process of whatever happened well then he just soaks up all the babying attention my mom bestows upon him. It can be rather disgusting at times if I'm being honest with you. Take his first day of fourth grade for example which if you ask me the only thing good that came out of it was him meeting his best friend James.

_**6 years earlier…**_

As I breezed into the house a little past 3 on my first day of seventh grade the phone rang just as mom was about to ask me how my first day of seventh grade had been.

"Hello, Morgan residence," I heard my mom say in greeting telling me that she didn't know who was on the other in of the line.

As I sat down at the kitchen table I heard her say, "Alright I'm on my way."

"What's wrong," I asked as she hung up.

"Your brother isn't a fan of the fourth grade apparently," My mother answered as she grabbed her car keys and gestured for me to follow her.

At twelve I wanted to insist that I was old enough to stay home by myself, but something told me not to argue with her so instead I just followed her out to the car.

As we drove to Williams Elementary school she explained what had happened. Apparently my brother had gotten himself in a fight with a couple of fifth-graders because he had defended the boy they'd been bullying. They in turn had turned their attention to him and he'd done his best to fight them off before a couple of teacher's had intervened.

"That sounds just like him," I remarked with a shake of my head as we pulled into the schools crowded parking lot.

"I know and I'm proud of him for taking a stand," My mom agreed, "I just wish he could do these things without getting himself hurt and in trouble."

I nodded and elected to stay in the car as my mom went inside.

20 minutes later my mom returned with my little brother who was obviously still mad, as well as little Eliza since school was officially out for the day. As they climbed in the back I noticed that my brother had bruising starting to form on the right side of his face as well as the beginnings of a pretty nasty black eye.

"You okay,' I asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

He nodded before going on to say, "You didn't warn me that the fourth grade was going to suck so much."

"That's because in comparison to middle school it's a breeze," Was my reply as we headed back to the house.

Darron just shrugged as if he didn't believe me before saying, "Well at least I don't have worry about it for three days."

"You got supended," A six year old Eliza cut in.

"That's what happens when you get in a fight," My mother answered. Although I'm pretty sure she was talking directly to my brother on that one.

"Mama, all I did was tell them to pick on someone their own size," My brother said in exasperation because he knew that she was talking directly to him. "The kid they were picking on wasn't much bigger than Lizzie here. What was I supposed to do sit back and watch?"

"No," My mom replied, "But Darron I don't want you to get into a habit of fighting every time you witness something like this."

"I won't," My brother insisted before admitting, "I didn't expect them to try and jump me, they seemed way to chicken to do that and once they did come at me I couldn't back down cause then I'd look like a chump."

Well you were wrong, weren't you," Was my mom's only response as we pulled into our driveway.

Darron nodded and pressed a hand to his face before unbuckling his seatbelt.

Once we were inside the house it was no surprise to me to see my brother drop the tough guy routine he'd had since he'd gotten in the car and immediately slip into full on mama's boy mode. "I'm sorry Mama," He said as she grabbed an ice pack out the fridge wrapped it in a towel and pressed it to his face.

"I know you are baby boy," My mom said as she pulled him closer to her.

Looking at Eliza I rolled my eyes which made her giggle before excusing myself upstairs to do homework.


	12. Chapter 11

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: So once again thanks for the lovely reviews. And yes this should have been up yesterday but my day ended up being much busier than I anticipated so I didn't get around to giving this a proper edit like I like to do before I post. To make it up to you though this is the first of two chapters I'll be posting today. With that in mind as always thanks for the reviews, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Chapter 11:**

The mood after I woke up the next morning was rather bittersweet because a big part of me wanted to stay with my family until I was sure they were okay instead going back to California like I knew I had too. However that wasn't really an option for me and furthermore it's the last thing Grandma Fran would've wanted. Therefore it was in honor of her that I did my best to stay strong as I hugged everyone good bye.

As Henry pulled out of the driveway I waved until I couldn't see them anymore and when I couldn't I turned to Henry and said, "It's time to get back to the reality of homework and classes huh?"

He nodded and shot me a quick wink in response before turning his attention back to the road.

_**Several hours later…**_

Our flight back to Pasadena was rather uneventful and as Henry began to unlock our apartment I found myself surprised by how relieved I actually was to be back at our humble abode.

"You're actually glad to be back aren't you," Henry asked as he opened the door and we stepped inside.

"Surprisingly yes,' I answered as we walked further into our apartment, "I guess that means I'm finally starting to think of this place as home too."

"Only because I'm here," Henry replied, "because we all know if that wasn't the case you would've been back home before the end of your first month here."

"That is so not true," I said in a very poor attempt to argue because we both knew just how right he really was on that statement.

"Okay keep telling your self that," He said as he went to throw his bag in his room.

Soon I followed and did the same and once our bags were resettled in our respected rooms we settled down on the couch and he placed an order for pizza.

A few minutes after he hung up from that phone call I looked at him and said, "I didn't get a chance to ask you in Chicago but how did the phone call with Danielle go."

Henry just shook his head before saying, "You really don't want to know."

"Yes I do, especially if she hurt you," Was my quick reply, "Because if she hurt you then I have to destroy her.

"Do you even know how much you just sounded like your mother," He asked shaking his head again.

I nodded, "Yeah but just think I'm majoring in computer science so I'm getting more skills to back up that threat."

"You have a point," He agreed before he gave in and told me what had happened during the phone call. Apparently she had heard from Henry's friend Kyle that he had left town and that's why she had called him the first place. "I tried to tell her we needed to talk when I got back but she just said not to bother before she hung up. Therefore you know what I'm not, screw her."

"Alright screw her," I repeated in agreement before going onto ask, " Seriously though do I need to back off because I always seem to end up screwing up your relationships?"

"No you don't," Henry replied adamantly, "I just need to find a girl that understands how important you are to me."

I nodded before going onto to tell him what Darron had said to me while he'd been on the phone with Danielle, "According to him you could get laid a lot more if I wasn't around."

"Tell him just because I don't have girls falling at my feet doesn't mean I'm not getting laid enough," Henry quipped after he was done laughing at what my brother had said.

I was about to say something back when the doorbell rang to signal that are pizza was at last here. Henry quickly got up to pay for it before I could protest and moments later we each had a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"I know this isn't proper dinner discussion," I said after a couple of bites, "However I believe my mother is blissfully unaware of the fact that my brother has been catering to those girls you were just speaking of every need for the past year."

Henry almost choked, "Wait your brother's already having sex?"

"I nodded I walked in on him and a girl last summer before I left for school," I answered after swallowing another bite, "Mom was out on a case with the team so I was in charge. Anyways I ordered them both to get dressed and her to leave before grilling him."

Henry just shook his head, "Something tells me he wasn't too happy about that."

"Oh your right," I agreed, "In fact he practically begged me not to tell Mom and Dad, which I agreed not to do if he did. I however I'm pretty sure he hasn't done it yet."

"Why because we haven't heard your mother freaking out about it way out here," Henry asked.

"Exactly," I answered in agreement, "Plus she would've called your mother right away and she would've freaked out too."

Henry nodded remembering his mother's reaction when he'd told her he was no longer a virgin, although he'd been 17 not 14 like Darron. "Okay enough of how your brother's sex life makes up both look pathetic, let's watch a movie."

"Hey I resent that, the only reason he's making us look pathetic is because I'm still a virgin and you just broke up with your girlfriend," I quipped back,

Henry just rolled his eyes, "I know but like I said how about a movie?"

I nodded and let him pick one out this time after giving him my usual warning to make sure he didn't pick out anything to bloody or gory.


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: So as promised here's today's second chapter, it's another flashback. The plan over the next couple of days is to give you guys as many chapters as possible since I'll be out of town starting Wednesday due to a family reunion and will probably have too much going on with family until after I get back from that to post. Anyways with that in mind enjoy and as always keep those reviews coming!**

**Chapter 12:**

The older we kids got the more embarrassing the week of our parents' wedding anniversary became. If for no other reason than the fact that during that week they were even more lovey-dovey towards each other than usual; every time us kids turned around they were practically making out. Anyways I tell you all this just so you have a general understanding of what it was like in our house three months after the whole Darron getting suspended incident because that's when my parents 10th wedding anniversary occurred. It all started the weekend before their actual anniversary.

_**6 years earlier…**_

"Hey do me a favor," I heard my brother ask as I rolled over to find him and his new friend James who had stayed over last night staring at me.

"What," I asked crankily since it was before eight in the morning.

"Explain to him why dad's in the kitchen right now making breakfast for mom," Darron elaborated.

I nodded sleepily and looked at James before saying, "Their anniversary is a week away and well our parents just happen to be the most loving couple on the planet so you're just getting a small preview of what were going to have to put up with all week long."

"Oh must be nice," James was James's reply and I felt really sorry for him in that moment because from the little information my mom had gathered over the past three months his home life was the complete opposite. Plus Darron had said that his parents argue all of the time. I guess that explained why he'd been at our house so much lately because even at nine James didn't spend anymore time at home then what he actually had to.

"Yeah it can wear on your nerves after awhile though," I said in agreement, "Now if you two excuse me it's Sunday and I would really like to sleep in."

"You can't," Darron said quickly, "I refuse to suffer alone."

"You're not alone James is here," I quickly pointed out.

"Yeah but they might scare him off any minute now and then I would be alone," Darron shot back.

"Okay you win this time but the only reason it bothers you so much is because Mom is going to dote on Dad more this week than you," I finally agreed before ushering the two boys out of my room.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Daddy,' I greeted as I walked into the kitchen and found him finishing up the breakfast he was preparing for my mom.

"Yes angel," My dad greeted back as he gestured me over to him.

"Darron woke me up because he thinks you're scaring James," I explained.

"I just made breakfast for everyone," Was my dad's reply.

"Yeah but it's no secret you're going to take that tray to mom and spend the morning in your bedroom doing lord knows what else until about noon and I'm going to be the one left to deal with D, James, and Lizzie," I argued.

"Tell you what I promise we'll be out in a little bit alright, meanwhile tell the kids to get in here and eat." My dad said in an attempt to reassure me.

I just nodded and internally rolled my eyes as I watched him head back to their bedroom.

An hour later the two of them emerged just as I was beginning to load the dishwasher.

"What's on the agenda for today kids," My dad questioned as my mom walked over to me with their dishes.

"Football," My brother asked right away.

"Sure little man," My dad answered right away before looking at James, "You up to helping me kick this one's butt?"

James hesitated for a moment before nodding his head yes.

My dad spent most of the day outside with the boys until around three when James reluctantly said that he should head home.

The rest of the week was full of lovey-dovey moments between my parents. Everyday when I came home from school a new flower arrangement had been delivered for my mom. By Wednesday my mom was sporting a new necklace and by Friday morning my dad was sporting a new watch. By Friday evening as expected us kids were essentially kicked out of the house for the weekend since our parents were going on a little get away. Eliza was off to Little Creek to see Pops, Darron was dragging James with him to Uncle Aaron's for the weekend so that he could introduce James to Jack, and as for me I'm pretty sure it's no surprise to you who's house I spent the weekend at. Yep you guessed it, at Henry's.


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews yesterday especially since you got the rare treat of two chapters in one day. Today won't be one of those days but tomorrow might be we'll just have to see how it goes. Anyways in this one we're back in Mags' current universe and since you'll be seeing her during the course of an actual school day you'll be meeting a couple of minor new characters Henry's friend Kevin that I mentioned in Chapter 11 and Anna a friend of Mags. With that in mind enjoy and as always don't forget to drop me a review.**

**Chapter 13:**

Henry and I split up as soon as he parked the car the following morning because our first classes were on opposite ends of campus and as I made my way to Western Civ. 2 I was given several weird looks but shrugged them off as nothing until I saw my friend Anna outside our classroom.

"So is it true?" The tall brunette asked immediately after I'd greeted her good morning.

"Is what true," I replied back completely confused by whatever it was that she was talking about.

"That the reason Danielle broke up with Henry is because you guys went on some romantic get away together," Anna explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Was my response, "Is that why everyone's giving me weird looks."

"Yeah she's been going on and on about how she caught him cheating on her with you," Anna informed.

Shaking my head, "I was in Chicago at my grandmother's funeral for crying out loud, Henry just came to support me even though I told him he didn't have to."

"Oh you poor thing," Anna replied with a sympathetic smile, "No wonder you don't seem like your normally cheerful self."

"Well don't expect a smile or joke from me anytime soon because I am now officially pissed off," Was my reply before we saw our professor approach.

As Dr. Pauley rattled on and on about the French Revolution I did my best to take notes and pay attention, but I won't lie I was completely distracted. Not only did I have to deal with the fact that I just got back from my grandmother's funeral no on top of that I had to deal with all these stupid rumors were being spread about me. God it was like I was back in high school.

When class was over I walked with Anna across campus to our usual table in the student commons. "Alright tell me everything," I said as soon as we were seated.

"Well let's see here," Anna began and thank goodness she held nothing back, "According to what I heard she's called you everything from a bitch to a whore and that you'd been trying your best to break them up from the minute she and Henry started dating."

"You know if that was the case they wouldn't have lasted over three months,' I replied.

"I know," Anna replied, "Which is why I didn't give much credit to what she was saying. Anyone that knows you and Henry knows all you'd have to say is that you didn't like the chick and he'd break up with her in a heartbeat."

"Which is exactly why I try to keep my opinions on his dating life to myself," I added because Anna was right that had happened before when we were younger.

"Believe me girl, I know," Anna agreed with a grin, "The only reason why I said anything is because I thought you deserved to know the shit that's being said about you."

"Thanks, chica," I replied before I saw Henry and his friend Kevin heading our way.

As soon as they were at our table I looked at Henry who didn't even let me get a word out before he said, "I'm going to take care of it, alright."

"Good because otherwise I'm going to make her wish she was never born." I said a thin smile.

"Man, remind me never to piss you off," Henry's friend Kevin said before winking at Anna like he always did.

Anna just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Don't worry you're still on my good side," I informed Kevin as he took a seat.

The only native Californian of our little group just nodded before saying, "Like I said I intend to keep it that way especially considering whatever you can't do with a computer, your mom can do."

"Good now did you miss me while I was gone surfer boy," I teased Kevin with barely half of my usual enthusiasm.

"Of course hacker girl," Was his quick reply before he asked, "How's your family holding up?"

"Alright all things considered," I replied honestly.

The three of us continued to chat for the next several minutes as we waited for Henry to return. When he finally did return it was almost time for me to head to my next class

"Well," I prompted curious to see how it went because Henry had a very strange look on his face when he sat down next to me.

"I took care of it,' Was all he said but the weird look remained on his face.

"Okay, we'll talk later, alright," I said as I stood up to head to my next class.

He nodded and as I walked away I heard Kevin asked, "Dude what's your problem?"

Too bad I didn't get to hear his answer.


	15. Chapter 14

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Happy Monday to all my readers out there. Now let's get on with the story this chapter is another flashback so you'll have to wait until the next chapter get a couple of hints at what's bothering Henry and to hear more about went down between him and Danielle. Enjoy and always do me a favor and leave a review!**

**Chapter 14:**

The following year shortly after my brother and his friend James started fifth grade we found out just how bad James' home life truly was. Turned out it was much worse than any of us had imagined.

_**5 years earlier…**_

"Mom," My brother called out as him and Eliza entered the house a little after 4pm.

"In here, baby," My mom hollered back from the kitchen.

Pretty soon the two of them entered the kitchen.

"What's up," My mom asked Darron noticing the worried look he had on his face.

"I just have a bad feeling," My brother answered before going on to explain that James hadn't been at school today. While that was nothing new it was more than obvious that something about this particular absence was bothering.

My mom tried her best to reassure him that if something was wrong James would've let them know because both she and our dad had told him if ever needed anything all he had to do was call.

Darron nodded but it was obvious he wasn't any less worried. He then made his to the fridge and reached in it to grab a soda, "Anybody else want one?"

"Sure," I called out looking up from my history book.

"Just some juice," Was Eliza's response as she sat down at the table.

He nodded and grabbed me a soda as well before pouring Eliza a glass of juice.

As soon as he was seated and we all had our drinks mom announced that dad was going to be home tonight.

"So they solved the case then," Darron asked because our dad had been gone on a case for the past four days.

"Yep," My mom answered with a nod, "He should be home any minute now."

_**Later that night…**_

Dad had been home for about three hours when the phone rang.

"Hello," I greeted in answer since I was the closest to the phone.

_"Mags," A small voice asked in between a sharp intake of breath._

"Yeah, who's this," I asked not quite sure who it was.

_"Ja… It's James," He finally stuttered out._

"James, what's wrong? Are you alright," I asked with concern.

_"Just put your dad on the phone, please," Was his reply._

"Alright, hold on," I said before handing the phone over to my dad who was already gesturing for it.

"What's up," We all then heard my dad ask before he took the cordless phone and left the room.

"How'd he sound," Darron asked as soon as our dad had left the living room.

"Like he was having a hard time breathing," I answered honestly looking anxiously over at mom.

Minutes later my dad returned and Darron immediately ran to him and began hounding him with questions, "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Chill alright," My dad said before going onto say, "All I know is that things got pretty heated last night and that he took off to get away from it. He's been hiding out all day because he's hurt and scared. Right now I'm going to go pick him up and take him to the hospital."

"I'm going with you," Darron quickly stated.

Shaking his head my dad said, "No you're going to stay here."

"But Dad he's my friend."

"Darron I know, but I still think would be best for you to stay here, at least until I get a better handle on what's going on, alright."

"I don't care, I want to go," Darron argued stubbornly crossing his arms across his chest just like my dad was currently doing.

Sighing, my dad threw a glance over at my mom as if to ask, "What do you think?"

"Let him go he's been worried about him all day," My mom said in answer to the unasked question.

"Alright, but calm yourself down before we get to where he's at alright," My dad agreed.

Darron nodded and quickly followed my dad out the door.

It would be over three hours before my dad and Darron returned with an obvious bruised and banged up James.

"I convinced social services to let him spend the night here," My dad informed my mom who immediately took James in her embrace like he was her own. "He's got three bruised ribs but other than that he's okay."

My mom nodded and then she went to get James settled in for the night since he looked pretty warn out.

20 minutes later she returned, "He's asleep and so is Darron guess he wore himself out worrying about his friend, sound familiar," She said as she made her way over to where my dad was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about, baby girl," I heard my dad say as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Yeah right, he's just like you daddy," I remarked as I sat down next to them on the couch. "What's going to happen to James?" I then asked.

"I don't know angel," My dad answered, "But he won't be going back to his parents anytime soon."

"Is that what happened? His parents did that to him," I asked.

Sadly my dad nodded. Apparently James' dad had stumbled into James room after his mom had passed out and had proceeded to use him as a punching bag all because he'd left the light in the bathroom light on.

"Man am I glad you guys are my parents," I said with a small smile before I proceeded to hug them goodnight and finally make my way to bed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter as a reward here's another chapter for today. Once again we're back in Mags' current universe so that of course means you will getting what you all wanted and that is more details on what is up with Henry. Enjoy and as always drop me another review, pretty please!**

**Chapter 15:**

_**Later that same afternoon…**_

"Can we talk for a minute," I heard a voice ask as soon as I rounded the corner after exiting my last class of the day.

Looking in the direction of the voice I saw Danielle and in that moment it struck me how she was the complete opposite of me when it came to looks. She was tall where as I was rather short. She was slender where as I was curvy. She was tan while I on the other hand remained pale. Why had I never noticed that before? Did that mean something? And if it did, what did it mean exactly?

Shaking away my thoughts I said, "Seems to me you've already said all there is to say."

"No I haven't," was her quick reply. "First off I think I owe you an apology. Some of the things I said were unnecessary but I was angry and jealous and if you were me you'd understand."

"What that you like so many think it's impossible for me and Henry to just be friends," I replied, "That's nothing new I've heard that more times than I can count. What I really don't appreciate is my new reputation as a slut thanks to you."

Danielle nodded, "Like I said it wasn't one of my finer moments. However if you don't see what's so obvious then your just as foolish as he is. He defended you with more passion than I'd seen from him during the entire time we were together."

"We've always done that for each other," I quickly defended all the while thinking that she obviously didn't take the time to know him very well in the short time they were together becuase if she had then she'd know full well that Henry is passionate about a lot of things.

"That's exactly what he said," Danielle said with a shake of her head before walking away.

I stood there completely stunned long after she was gone until my phone buzzed. It was Henry sending me a text. _"You ready?" _It read.

_"Yeah, meet you at the car." _I sent back as I began walking once again.

_"K, I'll be waiting." _He sent back less than a minute later.

Five minutes later Henry was grinning almost like his normal self when I approached his car. That is until I said, "So guess who wanted to talk to me after class?"

"Who," He asked as we both slipped into the car.

"Oh your latest ex," I answered not missing how he tensed up as soon as I spoke.

"What'd she do," He asked as he put the car in reverse.

"Here's the thing she wanted to apologize," I began, "However she still wants it to be very clear how foolish she thinks we both are."

Henry just shook his head and remained silent for the rest of the ride home. Once we were settled inside he surprised me by saying, "Hypothetically speaking what if she was right? What if we were madly in love with each other?"

"Then hypothetically speaking it would be fun to rub in her face what an idiot she is for letting you go," I replied smoothly with a grin as I dropped my book bag to the ground.

Henry laughed at that before saying, "You are just evil you know that."

"I know but if we were involved that's one of the things you would love about me the most," I teased as I plopped on the couch.

"Only because it's something I already love about you." Henry teased as he joined me on the couch.

"Yeah just like I already love how you defend me so passionately, as she put it,' I added.

Henry just grinned at me before saying, "We all know how dead I would be if I didn't defend and protect you."

I nodded he'd be very dead indeed. "I guess it's a good thing we're not involved then, isn't it?"

"Why's it such a good thing," Henry asked playing along.

"Because you and I would definitely be one of those couple's like my parents that make everyone else want to vomit," I explained.

"Are you trying to imply that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you?"

"Why yes I am, you already find me irresistible and well I feel the same way about you, so why wouldn't I think that?" Was my reply.

"Does that mean you've actually thought about us that way, then," Henry inquired.

His cell rang before I had time to answer that last question of his and as I heard bits and pieces of his conversation I kept thinking that maybe that was a good thing. Mainly because I honestly don't know how I would've answered that question.

"That was Kev they're having a party down at the beach tonight," Henry said as soon as he hung up his phone. "You want to go?"

Shaking my head, "No thanks I really need to get caught up on what I missed while I was gone." That was a cop out though because what I really needed was some time to myself to think.

"You sure," Henry prodded noticing the difference in my attitude.

"Yes I'm sure," I answered forcing myself to smile, "Go have fun."

"Alright," He said before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Not long after he was gone instead of studying like I said I was going to I grabbed my cell and hit the speed dial for the one woman I've always found it easier to talk to about these types of things, my Aunt Emily.

_"How's my favorite college girl," She greeted after answering on the third ring._

"Considering what happened at school today everything's as good as can be expected," I answered honestly.

_"What happened, Mags," My aunt then asked with concern._

"Well let's see everywhere I went on campus today I kept getting weird looks from people," I began, "Turns out I'm a total slut and I'm the reason Danielle broke up with Henry."

_"So Henry's single again," My aunt repeated._

"Yep and it's all because instead of being at my grandmother's funeral he and I were on some romantic getaway," I added.

_"You know that could almost be funny if it weren't so untrue," She remarked in between laughs._

"Only you could see it that way, but seriously how is it funny," I asked.

_"Because you and Henry don't need romantic settings far away from your real lives," She explained. "Don't take this the wrong way but if you and Henry did get involved the transition would be smooth and seamless because you already have the thing a lot of relationships lack and that's friendship."_

"Just like my mom and dad, right," I interrupted.

_"In away yes but you and Henry aren't them," She corrected._

"But here's the thing what if the you-know-what is right," Was my response, "What if we are fooling ourselves?"

_"Then you and him will figure that out, but don't cross that line because it's what everyone else thinks, wants, or expects. Do it because it's what you want and it's how you feel."_

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I replied when she was finished.

_"You're Welcome and for the record, you know what I really think…"_

"What's that," I interrupted.

_"That for your first serious relationship you couldn't pick a better guy, but only do it if your sure because if you're not it isn't fair to either one of you."_

We continued to talk for a few more minutes and when I hung up I acutuallydid feel a little better. I still wasn't but 100% sure how I felt but things were definitely a lot clearer thanks to her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews now for the bad news this chapter here will probably be the only one for today. It will also probably be the last chapter for about a week because I leave pretty early in the morning and I doubt I'll have time to update. If I can I'll try to sneak a chapter in but I wouldn't bet on it if I were you. Anyways on with the flashback in this chapter enjoy and always do me a favor and review.**

**Chapter 16:**

I don't know if it's a good or bad thing but after what down with James and his parents he ended up living with the couple next door to us, who'd been taking in foster kids as long as we'd lived there. Darron reveled in the fact that his friend was now this close to him and knowing we were that close was a huge relief to James. I remember saying to my mom about two months after the whole incident that they reminded me of someone. After she'd asked who I had smiled before telling her, "Imagine this Dad and Uncle Spencer growing up together."

That's a comparison that would prove to be true time and time again over the next few years and it's also why I wasn't surprised that on the night of my 14th birthday, six months after James was taking away from his parents, to find James at our house.

_**4 years earlier…**_

"Happy birthday," James said for probably the eighth time since he and Darron had gotten home from school.

"Yeah now go ahead and open our present since it's the best," Darron added rather cockily.

"Darron not everyone's here yet," My mother interjected.

"Well tell them to hurry up then," He replied.

My mom just shook her head as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it mom," I called out as I made my way to the door.

"There's the birthday girl," Henry's Dad, Will said in greeting as soon as I had it open.

"Yep," I said with a smile before asking Henry's mom, "Please tell me everyone's right behind you because Darron's going crazy in here."

"Emily was pulling up as we got out of the car so I can at least tell you that she and Reid are here because he rode with her," Aunt JJ reassured.

"Great then the only one we're waiting on is Pops," I replied as I moved aside to usher them in. Uncle Spencer and Aunt Emily had made there way up to the door at this point as well and each handed me a neatly wrapped gift as they walked through the doorway

As soon as we were all inside Henry wrapped me up in a hug and whispered, "How's it feel to be 14?"

"Haven't decided yet," I whispered back, "Give me at least a week to decide al right."

He nodded and with one arm still around me we made our way to the kitchen where the rest of my family was at.

_**Over an hour later…**_

"Happy Birthday to you…" My mom began to sing as she brought a chocolate cake with 14 candles lit over to the table. Soon everyone joined in and serenaded albeit incredibly out of tune.

Shaking my head at them I made quick work of blowing out the candles because I was as excited as they all were to open up the mountain of presents there were for me.

"Okay ours first,' Darron said as soon as all the candles were out.

"Alright but it better be good," Was my response as I took the box from James. Quickly opening it I smiled when inside I found a new an improved version of my old MP3 player; the one the two of them had somehow managed to break a few weeks earlier when they were horsing around.

"I figured we owed you a new one," James explained as I picked up the device.

"We already put some music on there but there's still plenty of room for more," Darron added.

"Thanks you two," I said with a smile before picking up another gift. It was from my mom and was a new software program both her and I had been wanting for awhile now.

"Figured we could play around with it this weekend,' My mom said when I let out a squeal of delight.

Nodding enthusiastically I said, "You bet."

Out the corner of my I saw Darron just shaking his head before whispering to my dad, "What is wrong with them it's just a piece of software?"

"Unfortunately son they see it as a lot more than that," My dad answered back.

Darron just rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to me as I continued to open gift after gift. Books from Uncle Spencer and Eliza to add to my ever growing collection upstairs, money from both Uncle Aaron and Pops because they had both decided they had no idea what to get a fourteen year old girl, as for Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ they were treating me to a day at a spa because I had my first big school dance coming up in a month. My final two gifts were from my dad and Henry; a charm bracelet and matching set of earrings, which according to them they'd bought separately so they had no idea they even matched. A prime example of why they are two of my favorite people on the planet.


	18. Chapter 17

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Hello I am back at last after one very crazy week, you got to love family but I swear sometimes they can be a real headache. Anyways now that I am all settled in back home that means good news for all of you faithful readers, new chapters. With that in mind let's get back to Mags and Henry's world. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and review!**

**Chapter 17:**

_**Two weeks later…**_

Throughout the next two weeks the words my Aunt Emily had said to me during our conversation kept floating through my head and as a result of that and that unanswered question he'd posed before going out that night I half expected things to be a bit awkward between Henry and I. However they were anything but that; instead, we remained as comfortable as ever with each other. Then again we both could've very well been too busy with school over the past two weeks for any awkwardness to actually happen and if it wasn't for last night I might've actually believed that with all of my heart.

Last night though proved that theory completely false though because when we decided to take a break from our studies and watch a couple of movies things were just as they always were when we have a movie night. We ate popcorn, I snuggled against him, and he complained once again about my inability to watch a movie quietly. Seriously it drives him nuts and I keep justifying by empathizing the fact that at least I'm talking about the movie and not some other random subject. Apparently according to him you're supposed to wait until after the movie is over before you can talk about it. What a load of crap, if you ask me!

The only real noticeable difference last night in comparison to our movie nights in the past was that there were moments when I would find him just staring at me. The first time I questioned him about it but he just shook his head and went back to watching the movie; therefore, I just did the same. The other times I just smiled at him before he quickly turned his gaze away from me. I could've spent the whole night in his arms but instead after the second movie I kissed him on the cheek and opted to retire to my room for the night.

_**The next morning…**_

"Mom, you're seriously joking, right," I heard Henry remark into the phone as I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," I mouthed as I walked past him.

"Morning,' He mouthed back in between laughs because apparently whatever his mom was saying was hilarious.

A couple of minutes later he handed his phone over to me but not before he whispered, "Your brother's secret is out."

Wide-eyed I stared at him as I brought the phone up to my ear, "What's up, Aunt JJ," I greeted.

_"Nothing much sunshine, other than the fact that your brother's days on this earth might be numbered," My aunt greeted me back with her nickname for me. With Henry being an only child I'm the closest thing she has to a daughter._

"What the hell did Darron do now," I asked.

_"Oh he might've missed curfew by enough time that your mom sent your dad out looking for him," My aunt informed._

Shaking my head in spite of the fact that she couldn't see me I asked, "Do I even want to know what my dad found?"

_"Depends," My aunt replied, "Are you aware of the recent activities he's been, uh shall we say, engaging in?"_

"Oh God Daddy found all over some girl didn't he," I exclaimed in horror.

_"You could say that. It seems he ended up at some party after shooting some hoops and hooked up with a girl. Lost track of time apparently until your dad figured out where he was at and busted into the room he and the girl were in," Was Aunt JJ's response._

"Aunt JJ that's precisely why I told him to tell them, because I knew something like this would happen, he's lucky it was just me that walked in on him the first time otherwise he'd already finished," I said.

_"Wait you walked in on him too," My aunt interrupted, "How long has this been going on then?"_

"Well from what I gathered from him last summer it's been at least a year now," I answered.

_"Oh my god," My aunt exclaimed before she gave me more details. "So apparently after your dad drug his sorry but out to the car he informed him that as soon as he got home he was explaining to his mother what had just happened."_

"I can just see mom completely losing it," I remarked as Henry refilled my cup of coffee.

_"Oh believe me honey she's not taking it very well,' My Aunt agreed, "She called here at three am carrying on about how her baby boy was no longer a virgin. Speaking of which remind me to thank my own son for at least waiting till he was 17 and for telling up front about it."_

"I will but right now I have worries of my own," I replied, "What's going to happen when they find out I've known all of this time?"

_"Sunshine, it wasn't your secret to tell," My aunt reassured me, "If he though he was man enough to start having sex then he should've been man enough to tell them."_

"Logically I know that which is why I agreed not to say anything in the first place," I agreed, "But still he's going to find away to turn this on me, that's how Darron operates."

_"Alright just remember that then and give my son a hug for me okay."_

"Will do," I replied before hanging up.

After hanging up I shook my head and looked at Henry before declaring that my brother was an idiot.

"No he's just a typical 15 year old boy thinking with his you know what instead of his brain," Henry argued before he burst out laughing again.

"Damn you,' I muttered before I found myself laughing too.

Moments later we finally stopped laughing and began making plans for the day.


	19. Chapter 18

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. They were definitely a very nice welcome back treat. This is up later than I had planned but it's up now so that all that matters in the end, right? With that in mind here's another flashback as I get ready to head out the door. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and review.**

**Chapter 18:**

I'm sure you might think that the friendship that Henry and I have is near perfect. Hell you might even think that we haven't fought at all, but if you like many people I know think that then you would be wrong. Just ask either of our parents if you don't believe me. One of our worst fights ever took place about a month after my 14th birthday party, right around the time of my first major school dance. What was it about, you might ask. Well it was about the boy who had asked me to go with him to the dance at the last minute. Henry wasn't too fond of him so you see I'm not the only one that has had a hard time keeping my mouth shut about certain things. Henry's just as guilty of it and this moment in particular is the first of many that occurred as we both entered further into our teenage years.

_**4 years earlier…**_

"Henry's on the phone," My mom said as she stuck her head into my room.

I nodded as I looked up from my homework and reached out for the phone. "How it hanging," I then greeted once I had the phone up to my ear.

_"Good as long as you tell me what I heard isn't true," Henry replied not bothering to waste any time to get to why he had called in the first place._

"Depends on what you're talking about," I replied happily, "If it's about how fabulous I'm going to look at the dance tomorrow night then, sorry it's true."

_"I'm talking about who you stupidly agreed to go to the dance with," Henry then went on to say his tone slighly elevated._

"Excuse me I didn't make any stupid decisions, Sloan's not that bad of a guy. In fact he's never been anything but nice to me, which is why I agreed to go with him in the first place," I quickly replied, "Furthermore if I remember correctly I asked you to go with me and you turned me down."

_"I know I did, but…" Henry said in an attempt to argue._

"But nothing," I quickly interrupted, "Sloan is nothing like his older brother, if he was I wouldn't have agreed to go with him. Besides it's not like he's my boyfriend because we both know I'm not allowed to seriously date anyone yet."

_"Mags don't take this the wrong way," He prefaced before going on to say, "But you're not the usual type I've seen him or his brother go for."_

"Oh by the wrong way do you mean I shouldn't feel insulted by that last remark," Was my response, "Because if I'm being honest with you I do find it quite insulting. Especially if you're working the whole he's a jock, I'm a total geek angle."

_"Mags," Henry said with a sigh, "That's not what I meant at all."_

"Oh but I think it is," I disagreed, "Either that or your jealous that some other boy besides you might actually enjoy my charming personality."

Henry tried to argue his point some more by saying he just had a bad feeling about this but I was too irritated to let him say any more by this point so I just hung up on him.

Phone in hand I made my way to the kitchen because I knew that's where my mom and everyone else was at.

"You look, mad," Eliza observed as I handed the phone back to our mom.

"That's because Henry's being a total jerk face," I explained to her before turning my attention back to my mom, "If he calls back don't come get me because I don't feel like talking to him right now."

My mom nodded and before she had a chance to ask what had happened I'd already headed back to my room.

The next day I spent the day at the spa getting ready for the dance with my two aunts and neither one of them could get what had happened out of me either.

"Henry's upset," Aunt JJ said more than once throughout the day.

"Good tell him when he decides to stop being such a jerk face we'll talk, but until then I'm going to have fun tonight and not give him another thought," Was my response every time she said that.

The only problem was that despite my best intentions that night to have a good time and for get about him, I couldn't. And by that I mean I constantly found my self thinking about him although I just shrugged off simply as that it was hard to be mad at your best friend, which is very true. Over all though I still think I was right about Sloan who did his best all night to try and cheer me up.

"He didn't do it to hurt you," Sloan said at point during the dance after I'd told him what had happened.

"But it did hurt, and he was wrong because we're having a good time aren't we?" I replied.

"Yes, because I got lucky and got to be with you the whole night," Sloan replied smoothly.

Something about the way he said that made me feel giddy inside and as a result I couldn't help but smile. _I could like him. _I thought to myself. Maybe it was time to talk to my parents about the whole no dating thing. And with that in mind I let Sloan lead me out onto the dance floor.


	20. Chapter 19

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks for catching the similarities in the last chapter between what happened with Mags and Henry and what happened in the past with Morgan and Garcia. I'd be lying if I said it was unintentional because it very much was. Anyways here we are back in Mags' current universe so for those of you that wanted to see a bit of went down back home between Darron and his parents I'm going to give you a taste of it in this chapter or at least as much as I can without steering too much away from the main point of view of this story. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 19:**

So after Henry announced that he was going to go hang out with Kevin and some other friends most of the day I decided that some retail therapy was order because otherwise I would've spent the whole day freaking out over what might happen once my parents found out that I'd known all of this time about Darron. With that in mind I sent a text to Anna. _You up for some shopping?_

Moments later as Henry was heading out the door her reply came. _Always see you in 20?_

_Yep I'll drive. _I texted back before heading back to my room to throw some clothes on.

In exactly 20 minutes I arrived at her apartment and honked the horn at her despite the fact that she was already heading towards me.

"Why must you do that," Anna asked as she slid in the passenger's seat.

"Well for one it annoys you and second because despite the fact that the world as we know it is ending I'm in a fairly decent mood," I replied as I pulled out of her drive.

Rolling her eyes Anna said, "The only reason your in a good mood right now is because we're about to go blow some money. And why exactly is the world coming to an end this time?"

"Oh something to do with my little brother missing his curfew last night because he was busy getting it on with some girl," I informed.

Anna looked like she was about to say something but instead she burst out laughing much like Henry had. "Oh my god chica, if your mom's anything like you then she's still freaking out as we speak."

"Oh believe she is," I agreed, "In fact she called Henry's mom at 3am carrying on about her precious baby boy is no longer a virgin."

Anna nodded before getting this pensive look on her face.

"What are you thinking," I asked even though something told me not too.

"Oh that right now would be the perfect time for you to lose your virginity," Anna said with a straight face.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind," I asked with a shake of my head.

"That's always a possibility,' Anna agreed, "But seriously hear me out. Right now your parents are preoccupied with your brother so this is your chance to lose it without your father going all FBI on the guy."

"Chica I could wait till I'm fifty and my dad still would go all FBI on the guy," I replied before sliding into a parking space that was actually close to the first store I wanted to go to, The Red Dress Shoppe. The store is full of these vintage inspired designs and has been my weakness since I came out to Pasadena and visited Henry during Spring break of his freshman year.

"Whatever you say," Anna said letting the subject go as we stepped out the car and made our way inside the store. As we entered the store she asked, "Are you aware of the fact that half your wardrobe comes from this store?"

"Only forty-five percent," I corrected as headed in the direction of a dress that was already catching my eye. "I'm working my way up to fifty percent though."

Shaking her head she caught up with me just as I lifted a magenta pink dress up off the rack, "What do you think?"

"On you that color is always fabulous," She replied.

_**Meanwhile at home in Virginia…**_

_I'm so screwed. _That was Darron's first thought as he came awake. Last night had gone horribly wrong because he'd missed his curfew by about two hours and the next he knew his dad had busted in on him and the girl he'd been hooking up with. When they'd gotten home his mom had pulled him into a hug carrying on and on about how worried she had been.

"I'm alright Mom," He'd said, "I just lost track of time."

The look his dad had shot him when she'd pulled away warned him to keep on talking because there was no way he was getting out of telling her. "Yeah I uh… I was busy with a girl." He'd elaborated looking anywhere but at his mother

"Does that mean what I think it means?" His mom had calmly asked.

Nodding his eyes still hadn't met her gaze until she'd asked the big question. "I see and this is something new, right?"

Shaking his head Darron had taken a deep breath before saying, "No mom I've been uh… I've been having sex for about a year."

"A year!" his mother had exclaimed as his father had ordered him to bed warning they'd talk more about it in the morning. Translation we'll talk more about once I get your mother calmed down even though I want to freak out as much as she is.

Somehow Darron had a feeling though as he headed towards the kitchen that his mom was anything but calm now.

"Good morning," His Dad greeted as Darron entered the kitchen.

Darron just nodded and looked over at his parents as if to say can we just get this over with please.

"Darron do you remember what I told you when you said what you were doing after school yesterday," His mom asked.

He nodded, "Yeah and I had every intention to be home on time."

It was his dad's turn to nod this time before saying, "I don't doubt that you did, but you need to understand that when you not our first reaction is going to be to think the worst, that something happened to you."

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you I wasn't thinking, alright."

"Speaking of not thinking what made you think you had to keep the fact that you're having sex from us," His mom asked her tone indicating that she was hurt because he normally told her and his dad everything.

"Because I didn't know how, mom. There isn't exactly a manual written about how to tell your mom your having sex," He answered, "And plus I knew you would freak out about it which is precisely what you've been doing.'

"I am not freaking out," His mom started to say but my dad cut her off by saying, "I'm going to have to agree with him on that."

"Derek," His mom said shooting him a glare.

"What I'm not anymore fond of this than you are but I've already told you the last thing a boy wants to tell his mother is that he's having sex," His dad explained.

"Can we just get to my punishment already," He interrupted them before they could carry on anymore.

"We're getting to that but I want to know something first."

"What mom?" He asked.

"Are you using protection?"

Blushing he nodded.

"Good because I really don't want some girl showing up here telling me I'm a grandma."

"Now as for you punishment," Darron's dad said before he had a chance to respond to his mom's comment. "For the next two you are coming straight home after school after school unless you have practice, understood?"

Darron nodded before excusing himself and heading back to his room.

_**Later on that day back in Pasadena…**_

"Hello darling, I'm home," I called out as I walked into our apartment with my bags since I'd noticed Henry's car parked outside.

"I see you found plenty to buy," He greeted back as he got up from the couch where he and Kevin were sitting and took a couple of bags from me.

"Why yes I did, thank you handsome," I replied with a big smile.

"Feel free to model them for us," Kevin called out from the couch.

"In your dreams," I yelled back as Henry and I headed towards my room with my bags.

Once we were inside my room Henry said, "Please do me a favor and come out with us tonight."

"Why?" I asked as I sat down on my bed for brief moment.

"Because if you don't his girlfriend's going to bring some friend of hers and we all know how well that worked out the last time," Henry explained.

I nodded remembering that's how he'd met Danielle in the first place, "Alright but only if I get to wear one of my new outfits."

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead before heading back out to the living room.


	21. Chapter 20

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter everyone and speaking of the last chapter those of you that thought that Darron got off to easy will see in the chapter after this that that wasn't necessarily the case. Morgan calmed Garcia down quite a bit before they actually had that talk with Darron but you will see that even he realizes that she's still very much upset with him. As for this chapter it picks up where the last flashback chapter left off. Enjoy and as always do me a huge favor and review!**

**Chapter 20:**

One of my biggest faults is probably that I am incredibly stubborn. So stubborn in fact that my mom often claims that it's something I got from my dad despite the fact that we aren't biologically related. My dad claims on the other hand that I definitely got my stubbornness from my mother so I'm guessing it's both an inherited and a learned trait I've developed over the years. Now the reason I'm telling you this is to explain why for the rest of the weekend after the dance I refused to talk to Henry. Furthermore I continued refusing to talk to my mom about the fight, even though I knew she really wanted to talk to me about it. Instead I talked to Sloan a couple of times and when I arrived at school on Monday I did so happily flattered by the fact that I thought a boy really liked me. That blissful happiness ended though at the end of the day when I heard a conversation I don't think I was supposed to have heard.

_**4 years earlier…**_

"There's no way," I heard Todd a member of our junior high's basketball team say to Sloan as I was just about to pass.

"You really don't think so," Sloan said almost cockily as I let my curiosity get the best of me and back tracked so I could remain unseen and hear the rest of the conversation.

"No I don't," Todd repeated, "In fact twenty bucks says there's no way you could get in her pants."

"Whose pants," I piped up with a fake smile from behind Sloan, finally alerting them of my presence.

"Umm, I'll see you later man," Todd said before making a quick get away.

Sheepishly Sloan turned to face me and I repeated my question.

"That wasn't what you think it was," Was all he said.

"It wasn't because it sounded to me like you were making a bet with Todd about me," I interrupted cutting off whatever lie he'd been about to say next. "FYI he was right, you don't stand a chance," I then added before quickly getting as far away from him as I could.

_Henry was right. _I thought to myself as I exited the school and got onto the bus that was my ride home. As the bus got closer and closer to my house I felt more and more like crap. This was probably exactly what Henry had been trying to warn me about and instead of listening I'd just gotten defensive and hung up on him. Mere minutes later when I stepped off the bus and made my way inside our house the tears I'd managed to hold in somehow began to fall.

"What's wrong," My mom asked from the couch when she saw that I was crying.

"I'm an idiot," Was all I mumbled before sitting my bag down and made my way over to her.

"Oh sweetie you're not an idiot," My mom reassured me as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Yes I am," I began to ramble, "I should've listened to listen to Henry. Instead I got mad at him and refused to talk to him. On top of that he was completely right about Sloan, all he wanted was to win a bet with his friends about getting in my pants. And now Henry's probably mad at me and I have no clue how to make this up to him."

Once I was finished I lifted my head off of my mom's shoulder and wiped away my tears before she spoke, "Sweetie do you remember me telling you about how I got shot."

I nodded remembering something she'd said about going out on a date with the guy and him shooting her at the end of the night while my dad and the team were away on a case.

"What you don't know is that I never intended to actually go out with him at first," My mom then said.

"You didn't?" I interrupted.

"Nope I had every intention of blowing him off until you're dad pulled a stunt similar to Henry," My mom finished, "So I agreed to the date to prove a point to your dad and I ended up paying dearly for it. Now point here is this, your dad wasn't mad at me afterwards he was mad at the guy who hurt me. Henry's going to be the same way."

"Are you sure," I asked not quite believing her.

"Yes I'm sure in fact tell you what why don't you go on up to your room and I'll call him and tell him to come over, alright," Was my mom's answer.

"Okay," I agreed with a small smile before doing just that.

About a half hour later there was a familiar knock on my door.

Climbing off of my bed I opened my door and quickly blurted out I'm sorry to Henry.

"Mags, there's nothing to be sorry for," Was Henry's reply as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me.

"For what it's worth I didn't want to be right," He whispered moments after we'd just stood there.

"But you were and from now on I promise to listen to you," I whispered back.

"And I promise to not get so jealous next time," Was his reply and with that we made our way over to my bed.

Once we were settled I remarked, "You know things were so much easier when we were younger and it was just us against the rest of the world."

"Yeah they were weren't they," He agreed with that grin of his that I love. and just like that we were back to being what we always were.


	22. Chapter 21

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: First off I hope everyone had a good Memorial Day and speaking of the holiday that's why this chapter didn't get put up yesterday like I had intended because with all the plans I had for the day I didn't find the time to post before I left the house for the day. Anyways thanks once again for all the lovely reviews. And with in mind let's get back to Mags and Henry. Enjoy and always do me a favor and review!**

**Chapter 21:**

An hour after agreeing to accompany Henry out tonight I emerged from my room wearing the dark pink dress I'd purchased earlier in the day. "What do you think," I asked Henry as once I was standing right in front of him.

"I uh… I think you look absolutely gorgeous," He said after just staring at me for a few moments.

"Why thank you my love, you look rather gorgeous yourself," I replied back as I fixed the color on his shirt. It was a blue and green striped one that I'd gotten him for Christmas, "However I must warn you that could just be this dress talking, it makes me feel very flirty."

"Flirty huh, well then I guess it's a good thing I'm your date tonight instead of some other guy,"

"Hey you make it sound like my flirting is nothing but pure torture," I said pretending to be hurt by his last comment

"Yeah but it's the best form of torture ever," Henry quickly countered placing his hands on top of mine, which were still at his collar. He then brought both of my hands up to his mouth and kissed them.

It was a gesture he's done countless times over the years but some reason this time it felt different in fact I swear my heart actually skipped a beat. "Shall we," I said averting my gaze away from this.

"Yeah let's hit the road," Henry agreed with a smile before leading me out of our apartment.

Once we were in the car Henry informed me that we were going to one of my favorite restaurants, Twin Palms. 20 minutes later Henry and I along with Kevin and his girlfriend Tiffany were seated out on the outdoor patio.

"How are you," Tiffany asked me as she perused the menu.

"I'm good classes aren't too bad right now and I have the best roommate in the world," I answered as I looked over at Henry.

Kevin just shook his head, "You know if you didn't flood him with flattery his ego wouldn't be so huge."

"Ego what ego," Henry quipped at Kevin after leaning in and asking me if I wanted to go with our usual order, the appetizer platter.

"Yours man, every time you're around her it gets bigger and she's not even your girlfriend," Kevin elaborated before our waiter arrived to take our order.

Once our order was placed, I looked over at Kevin and said, "Leave Henry alone he deserves every word of praise I give him.'

"Yeah and that make's it even more disgusting," Kevin agreed.

"No it doesn't," Tiffany cut in shooting Kevin a look.

I smiled over at her and throughout the rest of dinner Henry and I flirted back and forth mercilessly and as we ate I found him watching me time and time again. On our way out to the car I said, "Let's go dancing."

"I think that was already the plan, sweetheart," Henry informed me as he unlocked the car.

"Good," I exclaimed with a twinkle in my eye as I climbed inside.

Henry just shook his head at my extremely good mood and he did the same thing minutes later when we entered the club and drug him straight onto the dance floor.

"You weren't joking were you," Henry remarked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nope," I agreed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "This dress is fun so I want to have as much fun wearing it as possible."

"Alright then," He agreed with a smile before pulling me even closer to him.

As he did so it ran through my mind that this was much closer than we usually were when we were dancing together and furthermore it felt incredibly right, not to mention good.

"You know in order to really have fun you have to turn that mind of yours off," Henry whispered in my ear.

"You ought to know by now that's a lot easier said than done," I whispered back in response. With that said I relaxed more against him and laid my head on his shoulder when a much slower song began to play.

Song after song played and we remained on the dance floor with each other. Every now and then he'd twirl me around before bringing me right back against him once again.

As I lay in bed trying to sleep that night, after we'd returned home, I found myself wide awake. Wide awake because I couldn't stop thinking about what had almost happened during the last song we had been dancing to. Half way through he'd pulled back a little and stared at me with a look I'd never really seen before in his eyes. Then before I knew he was bring his head down as if he was going to actually kiss me on the lips. Frozen in place, I don't think I could've if I had wanted to. That's the thing though I honestly don't think I would've minded if the kiss had actually happened, but it didn't at the last second he thought better of and pulled away.

_**2 days later…**_

Needless to say I didn't sleep much Saturday night, nor did I last night as well. My mind instead kept replaying that moment over and over again and more then once in my dreams we actually did kiss.

I guess that explains why I was such a space case in classes today because my mind was definitely on other things. Around 3pm when I was waiting for Henry at our car my phone rang.

"What's up, Jamie," I greeted my brother's best friend James.

_"Your brother has succumbed to mass paranoia and I think he's losing his mind," James answered_.

"I see," I replied back with a smile, "Does this have anything to do with our parents finding out his little secret?"

_"Yeah not only does he think got off to easy, but he also thinks that your mom is a lot more upset with him than what she's letting on," James concurred, "And no offense but your mother isn't helping."_

"Ooh! What'd she do," I asked curiously.

_"Umm… She might've point blank asked him last night if there was anything else he was keeping from her, since they obviously didn't have the open and honest relationship she thought they had had," James answered, "And so now your brother wants help getting back in her good graces."_

"Hey if he'd listened to me months ago he wouldn't be in this mess," Was my response as Henry finally arrived at the car.

_"That's exactly what I told him," James agreed, "Needless to say he didn't appreciate it.'_

"Oh I bet he didn't," I replied as I got in the car, "Just tell Mama's boy that she'll calm down once she comes to grips with the fact that he isn't as perfect as she thought he was and until then he needs to be on his best behavior."

_"I will," James agreed before hanging up._

"What was that about," Henry asked once my phone was back in my purse.

"Just James telling me that Darron is losing his mind," I answered.


	23. Chapter 22

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks once again for all of the lovely reviews and I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter because the big shift in Mags and Henry's relationship is getting closer and closer. This chapter though is another flashback. Enjoy and always do me a huge favor and review!**

**Chapter 22:**

I'm pretty sure I've said this before but when Henry first started dating I found it difficult to keep my mouth shut about the girls he was seeing. Whenever I met one of them I would politely say hello and then lean over and whisper in his ear that I didn't like her. Mainly because at first I was just refusing to like them just on principle alone and because I liked being the only female he relished attention. A prime example of this would be midway through my freshman year of high school. Everyone in the school was under the impression that Henry and I were an item, at least until the new girl Cassandra arrived. I'll have to admit she was probably more beautiful than I'll ever be and she had no problem letting me know I wasn't in her league. For some reason she set her sights on Henry despite the fact that every guy in the school was drooling over her and the countless warnings she'd gotten about he and I. Anyways on the day Henry introduced us at lunch I had made up my mind that I wasn't going to like her and the look she shot me over Henry's shoulder certainly didn't help matter's.

_3 years ago…_

"Mags," I heard Henry call out as I made my way towards our usual lunch table.

Smiling I paused and tuned around to greet him but when I saw her my smile quickly faded. What was she doing here? When had she joined our group? And more importantly why in the hell did she have a hand on his arm? Last I had heard he just liked her but the way she was holding his arm suggested that maybe he'd taken my advice already and had asked her out. Maybe I should've gone with my first instinct after all and told him to forget her.

"Mags," He said again pulling me out of my internal rant. "This is Cassandra," He then introduced once he had my attention.

"Cassie," She amended with a fake smile as I said hello.

"Nice to meet you," I said rather shortly when I sat down our table and Henry sat down beside me.

As he did that Henry remained oblivious to look she sent me. A look that clearly said I needed to back off.

_Fat chance. _I thought to myself as I leaned over and whispered to Henry that I needed to talk to him after school.

He nodded and I tried my best to forget her presence during the rest of lunch despite the fact that she kept scooting closer and closer to Henry.

At the end of the day I found Henry waiting for me at my locker and thank god he was alone because I might've have slapped her if she was with him.

"So what'd you think," He asked as I proceeded to open my locker.

"The truth," I asked once I had it opened.

He nodded before I continued, "Alright the truth is I don't think I like her and furthermore judging by the looks she kept sending me during lunch she's not a big fan of me either."

"What looks," He asked in confusion as I grabbed my history textbook, placed it in my bag, and shut my locker.

"The I need to back off because I'm just a friend and she wants to be much, much more, look," I answered as we made our way out the of the building and walked to his car because Henry now had his license and had been my ride to school and back for almost a month now.

Henry remained silent and mulled things over as he drove to my house. He didn't speak until we were parked in the drive way and I was about to get out, "You do realize if you or her asked me to choose, I'd choose you right?"

Turning to face him, "Yeah I know that Henry, but I don't think she does. Or if she does she thinks that she can change that." With that said I kissed him on the cheek quickly before getting out of the car.

_**Early the next morning…**_

Once inside the house I spent most of the night in my room doing homework and thinking about Cassie. The more I thought about the situation though the angrier I became and as a result I didn't sleep that night. In fact around 3am I gave up sleeping altogether and stumbled my way to the kitchen where I found my dad wide awake as well.

"Can't sleep angel," He asked as I opened the fridge.

I shook my head as I poured myself a glass of milk and grabbed a couple of cookies from the cookie jar. Once I was seated next to him at the kitchen table I finally asked, "Daddy I thought Henry different but I think he's just as bad as the rest of them."

"Angel, Henry's about as good as they come but he's still a teenage boy," My dad offered up, "And most teenage boys only care about two things: chicks and cars."

"Daddy you aren't helping," I exclaimed as I dipped my cookie in my glass of milk.

"Probably not," He agreed before leaning over and giving me a hug, "But hang in there alright Henry's curiosity will fade and he'll be all yours again, very soon."

"Yeah until the next girl that's ten times prettier than me comes along," I muttered back in response as I rested my head against him.

"No girl's prettier inside and out than you," My dad whispered as he kissed the top of my head. "And I'm not the only one that knows that."

I couldn't help but smile in response to that when he pulled away and as a result after I finished my snack I was actually able to catch a couple hours of sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N: Thanks once again for the reviews on the last chapter and with that in mind let's get back to Mags and Henry's current world. This chapter is mainly a set up for a big pivotal moment in this story and so not only is it pretty short but the beginning of it is from Henry's POV rather than Mags. Enjoy and as always do me a huge favor and review.**

**Chapter 23:**

_**Later that week…**_

_"Hey college boy," His aunt greeted as soon as she answered her phone._

"Hey Aunt Em, you busy," Henry asked just in case he wasn't keeping her from something.

_"Nope I could use a break from this report," She answered._

"Good because I really need to vent to someone," Was his reply.

_"Then went away," she encouraged._

"I uh… Well Mags and I almost kissed last Saturday," Henry began.

_"You what," His aunt interrupted a bit shocked by this new development._

"We almost kissed," He repeated before going into more details about what had happened.

_"Hmm… Let me guess both of you have avoided talking about this like the plague," She guessed when he was finished._

"Pretty much," Henry agreed before adding, 'It's not exactly easy to tell your best friend you have feelings for her, especially when that's the only thing about her you can't read."

_"Henry, how long exactly have you felt this way?" _

"Probably much longer than I'm aware of," He answered. "All I know is I'm 20 years old and I probably already have the best relationship I'll ever have with a woman so what's the point in continuing to look somewhere else for something I just might already have. More importantly I've always put her first. Every girl I've been with so far has rated second compared to her. That says something. Not too mention that I subconsciously compare every girl to her and none of them have ever measured up."

_"Henry," his aunt said interrupting his ramble "The only thing I can tell you is that you sound pretty sure of how you feel so talk to her... You never know she might surprise you."_

"Yeah and I could also ruin our friendship," He argued.

_"I doubt you could ever do that, but you're only hurting yourself if you don't share how you feel, alright. So take a chance because one of you has to"_

_**20 minutes later…**_

"Thanks, I'll talk to you again soon Aunt Em," I heard after entering our apartment. Anna had been having a bit of a mini crisis so I'd left about two hours ago to go calm her down.

"Hey," He said to me after flipping his phone closed, "Everything okay now?"

"Yep her and Sid were making up as I was leaving," I answered as I sat down on the couch, "And by that I mean they were sucking face as I left."

He grinned in response as I kicked my shoes off. "Do you mind if we talk?" He then asked.

Looking at the now very serious expression on his face I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, the kiss or more precisely our almost kiss. "Sure this is about Saturday isn't it?"

He nodded, "I umm…"

Sensing he was having a difficult time figuring out what he wanted to say I interrupted him and gave him away out of explaining himself by saying, "Hey it's not a big deal; we can chalk it up to being caught up in the moment if you want."

"Damn it Mags," He said shaking his head, "What if I don't want to?"

Stunned by his outburst I didn't say anything at all which he must have taken the wrong way because the next thing I knew I was alone and he was already out the door.

Needless to say Henry didn't return home that night, he crashed at Kevin's, and things remained tense between us for the rest of the week. They'd probably still be that way now if Henry hadn't found me crying this morning.

"Sweetheart what's wrong," He had asked automatically when he walked by my room and heard me crying.

"She was supposed to be here in three days, remember," Was all I said as he remained in the doorway. This weekend would've been Grandma Fran's birthday which meant I would've been picking her up at the airport on Wednesday and the next day Henry and I would've taken her to the beach.

"Yeah I remember," He said forgetting the tension between us as he made his way over to me and placed a comforting hand on my back, "If you want we'll still skip classes on Thursday."

Automatically I shook my head no because I didn't want to spend the day moping around here. I did however turn to him and say, "We're okay though right? Because if we are then I'll be fine."

Sighing he cupped my chin in his hand before saying, "Of course we're okay. We still have some things to talk about but that can wait till we get you through this week."

"Ok," I said with nod and gave him a small smile before saying, 'and Henry I promise this time I'll be ready to listen."

"Ok," he said with a smile of his own before giving me a hug.


	25. Chapter 24

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and sorry for not getting this up yesterday but again there just wasn't time. As for Mags admitting her feelings that chapter is coming, but first another short flashback before we get back to the good stuff. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and review!**

**Chapter 24:**

Daddy was right of course a little more than a month later Henry got over his curiosity about Cassie and was all mine again. I'd be lying if the evil part of me didn't relish in that fact, although that same part of me that's known for being a little impatient wouldn't have minded if she'd been gone from his life a lot sooner. I was of course the first person Henry called after he broke up with her and he was at my house less than two days later after seeing her all over some other guy.

Needless to say for the rest of the school year it was just the two of us and I for one couldn't have been any happier. That's probably why less than a week after the school year ended I was getting ready to start off my summer vacation in New Orleans with Henry and his family just like I've done more than once in the past.

_**3 years ago…**_

"Daddy, it's only two weeks," I exclaimed as he watched me finish up my packing from the doorway to my room.

"Yeah but I'm used to being the one going away not the other way around," My dad explained as if that made perfect sense as he stepped further into my room.

Smiling I paused and turned to face him before saying, "Don't worry before you know it you'll be picking me up at the airport in Chicago and we'll be at the wedding."

He nodded in response before saying, "I still don't know what's wrong with the kid. Getting married at 20 is crazy."

"He's in love," I said referring to my older cousin DJ, "And you have to admit Kate and him are adorable together."

"No he doesn't because it's disgusting," Darron piped up as he stuck his head in.

Rolling my eyes in response I gave them both an exasperated look before saying, "Well I happen to think it's beautiful."

"That's because you're a romantic like your mother," My dad said with a smile.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," I quipped back before ordering them both out of my room. I still had plenty to do and needed to make sure I didn't anything and I always did if I let them distract me too long.

Once they were out in the hallway I heard my brother not so quietly ask my dad, "So Dad who's going to cry more at the wedding, Mags, Mom, or Aunt Sarah?"

"Still too soon to call that one," I heard my dad answer as I shook my head at the two of them.

In the morning Henry and his parents picked me up and I spent the next two weeks in New Orleans having a blast, the city its self is just a fun place to be between the history, the food, and the people; not mention the fact that I also happened to have one of the best guy's in the world there with me for company. Well it's no wonder I had so much fun and that of course explains why I was it was a bit bittersweet for me when Henry dropped me off at the airport.

Later on that day when I arrived at my grandmother's house she greeted me with a warm hug as always before asking where Henry was.

"Oh he's spending another two weeks down in New Orleans," I answered, "But he told me to give you his love."

"He's a good boy that one," My grandmother said subtly hinting at something else I'm sure but I didn't dwell on that.

Instead I just followed her inside the house and was greeted by the rest of the family.

For the rest of the time we were there it was fairly busy with everyone pitching in to take care of last minute details for the wedding. Three days later when the wedding happened I still don't think my brother got the answer to the earlier question he posed to my dad. All I know is that my mom, my aunt and I cried through the entire ceremony.


	26. Chapter 25

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Thanks once again for the great reviews you guys keep giving. With that in mind it's time for the beginning of a very big moment in this story and I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what it is so I'm not really going to say any more about that. So with that in mind as always enjoy and do me a favor and leave a review!**

**Chapter 25:**

_**Three days later…**_

_He ought to know better. _That was my first thought which is probably why I tried to pretend that I was still asleep when Henry crept into my room before dawn this morning. He kept at it though and when I finally did give in and open my eyes I couldn't even be mad at him. All because once he flipped the light on my nightstand on I saw that grin on his face. The one he knows I can't resist. That's probably why when he said come on we're going to go watch the sunrise I didn't fight him one bit. No instead I kicked him out of my room so I could throw some clothes on and minutes later I followed him out of the house.

Once we were outside we didn't get in the car no instead we walked about ten minutes away form our apartment. It's a not a spot we go to often, but Henry knows it's a favorite of mine and has been since he first took me to watch the sunrise from it when I came out to visit him.

"Thank you,' I whispered leaning back against him as the sun began to peak out of the clouds.

"Your welcome," he whispered back before adding, "This is just the beginning though because you and I are still going through with our original plans for today."

"Henry," I said in a feeble attempt to protest.

"Shh," He cut me off, "Just trust me alright? I promise to make sure you're not at all sad today."

"Alright," I agreed less than a minute later because I'm pretty sure it's more than obvious I trust him with every fiber of my being.

He grinned in response and tightened his arm around me as we fell silent and watched the rest of the sunrise.

Once the sunrise was complete he led me back to our place where I slipped my swimsuit on quickly underneath the sun dress I'd thrown on that morning. 15 minutes later I had everything I needed for a day at the beach and so we bid the apartment good bye for a day. To hell with Classes!

The best thing about leaving as early as we did was that when we arrived at the beach twenty minutes later no one else was there so we had the whole beach to ourselves. That's why we walked quite a bit before we finally settled down in a fairly secluded spot.

Once we had our blanket laid out on the sand I sat down and began to rummage through my bag until I found the sunscreen. "Hey do a favor," I said once I had it in my hand.

He just nodded and reached for the bottle and once it he had it I undid the halter of my dress so he could put sunscreen on my back for me.

"You it's amazing how pale you still are after being in Cali all this time," He remarked as he squeezed some of the cool liquid on to my back.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh as he gang to rub it in, "Well my mom grew up here and she told me she never got any color either. All she did was burn."

"That doesn't surprise me," He replied as he squeezed some more out.

When he was finished I took the bottle from him and began to apply sunscreen to the rest of my body, completely unaware that he was watching me the entire time. Retying my halter for time being once I was done I readjusted my dress before turning around to face him. "Who you looking at/" I asked teasingly.

"You," He answered without hesitation.

Smiling I gestured for him to closer, "Well do you think you can stop that for a few and let me put some sunscreen on your back, gorgeous."

He nodded and moved closer to me as he slipped his t-shirt over his head. He didn't say much of anything as I proceeded but I could definitely feel the tension in his muscles as I rubbed the sunscreen in.

After we were both protected from the sun he took my hand and brought to his lips before asking, "Still think this was a bad idea?"

"Not really," I admitted, "But we just got here didn't we?"

"That we did,' He agreed with a grin before pulling me closer to him as he stretched out on the blanket.

Sighing I was content to lay there with him for the next couple of hours. During that time we just talked as more and more people arrived at the beach. Finally around noon I whispered that we should go grab a bite to eat.

"I'll go you stay here and guard our spot," He offered as he pulled away and got to his feet.

"Alright," I agreed not bothering to tell him what I wanted before he walked away because I trusted his judgment.

It didn't take him long to come back from a street venue with some of our favorites and even better he had a mango-banana smoothie for me as well.

"Here you go my lady," he said as he handed the smoothie over to me.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said after taking a sip.

He winked at me then as he settled down and set an array food in between us. Silently we ate a bit before putting the rest of the food aside for later. Minutes later I playfully threw some sand at him and took off before he could get me back.

He caught up with me too quickly though and before I knew it he was lifting me up over his shoulder.

"Put me down," I shrieked out in between giggles as he headed closer and closer to the water.

"Not yet," Was all he said as he walked a little further into the water.

As he did this I somehow managed to wiggle my way down a bit till I was looking him in the eyes and what I saw there stopped me from freeing myself all the way. Instead I softly said his name and he didn't say anything back. His blue eyes did however get darker as his head lowered down to mine.

_Don't stop this time… _That's what I thought to myself and he didn't because the next thing I knew he was kissing me. Henry my best friend was actually kissing me.


	27. Chapter 26

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Thanks everyone for still reading and reviewing this story. When I started it I wasn't expecting it to be this big to be quite honest, but then again every time I do a sequel it always ends up bigger than the prequel. Heck this one isn't even finished yet, including this chapter there are going to be at least six more chapters that I know of. Therefore this is hands down the biggest story I've written so far. Anyways let's get on with another flashback before we get back to the good stuff that began in the last chapter, i.e. more kissing. Enjoy and always do me a favor and leave a review!**

**Chapter 26:**

One of the major perks to getting older is getting your license if you ask me. Being able to drive was something I'd been looking forward to since entered my teenage years. Something about being behind the wheel of a car just screamed to freedom to me. I guess that explains why one of the things I was most looking forward to when we arrived back from my cousin DJ's wedding was getting my learner's permit.

Two days after we got back my mom took me up to the license bureau so I could take the test I'd diligently spent time studying for and all my efforts paid off because a week later when Henry returned from New Orleans I proudly flashed him my learner's permit.

My dad really wanted to be the one to teach me how to drive but both my mom knew that realistically that the responsibility was going to fall on her because my dad's schedule is anything but predictable. I will say this though the one time my dad did take me out for a driving lesson was very interesting. Interesting because I realized on that day why my mom often accused him of not only being a bad passenger but a total back seat driver as well. I can't even tell you how many times I told him to shut up because he really wasn't helping me. If anything my dad made me more nervous which totally explains why I almost swerved into that other car; that's an entirely different story though. Let's just put it this way when we returned home 45 minutes after leaving I'm pretty sure my dad's blood pressure was through the roof and more importantly we weren't even talking to each other. That in its self says a lot.

All I remember saying to my mother was that I was never doing that again.

"Don't worry sweetie I think he feels the same way," Was my mom's reply as we both saw my dad go directly from the fridge and grab a beer.

Later that night I'm pretty sure my dad said something cliché to my mom about me being a horrible driver just like her and knowing my mom she probably had something smart ass to say back.

However the next day she was the one that took me out and it went so much better. Not only did she remain calm, which resulted in me staying calm but we actually had fun and were still talking at the end of the experience.

As the summer dragged on the only person who was more excited than me about me having my permit and soon getting my license was Darron. He had both James and our baby sister Eliza convinced that once I had my license and a car that I would have no problems chauffeuring them around and neither one of our parents were helpful proving him wrong. Therefore once I had my had my first car and my license my mornings became pretty hectic, sometimes they border-lined on giving a migraine until of course I yelled Darron to shut up and turned up the radio to drown him out. I can still to this day remember the very first day I drove all of this to school…

_**2 years ago…**_

"Alright, listen up," I said as the Eliza took the front seat and James and my brother climbed in the back.

"What now," Darron said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"Just making sure the ground rules are clear," I replied sweetly, "Now I know Eliza here will be no problem but if you two want to make it to school you will behave."  
\

"Oh God you sound just like Mom," Darron complained before mumbling under his breath that not making it to school wouldn't really bother him that much.

Smiling I quoted something our mom had said on numerous occasions, "My car my rules, now buckle up."

With that said I buckled my own seat belt before starting the car. Things went without an incident as we pulled up to Eliza's school first and bid her the first adieu of the day. As soon as Eliza shut her door and waved good bye Darron and James began an argument they'd been having all week who was the better Madden NFL player.

"Hey I've beaten both of you more than once so why don't you give this one a rest," I interrupted once we rounded the corner and headed towards their junior high school.

"You just got lucky," Was my brother's response.

"Keep telling yourself that," I quipped back before announcing moment later that we were there.

'Thanks," The two boys said as they clamored out of the car.

I just nodded and waved at them before letting out a sigh once they were gone. Whew! How Mom did this on a daily basis in the past at times I'll never know.


	28. Chapter 27

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Thanks once again for all the reviews everyone. Now let's get back to Mags and Henry's current world. Does that mean more kissing? That's is definitely a possibility. More importantly what does this mean for them? Thats what this chapter is all about. Enjoy and as always do me a favor and leave me a review at the end.**

**Chapter 27:**

Before I knew it I was kissing him back and as we continued to kiss everyone else that was at the beach faded away. That is until we parted for air and I realized we weren't alone.

Blushing I looked up at him and smiled and he returned that smile with one of his own before carrying me back to our spot.

Once we were back in our secluded spot I finally spoke asking, "Did we just kiss?"

"Yeah," Was his surprisingly casual answer, "Is that okay?"

I nodded as he set me down and our blanket but I didn't let go instead I pulled him down to me and kissed him this time. Just like that we were kissing again.

When we parted this time my hands were still threaded through his hair and he rested his forehead against mine as both got tried to get our breathing back to normal.

"You know I think we just made out," I remarked first moments later.

"Yeah," Henry agreed.

"Yeah, and I don't think I mind it one bit," I added.

"Good because I think we should do it again," Henry replied, "But first I need a nap and then we need to talk."

"Okay," I agreed knowing that there was no way we could put that talk off any longer; especially after what had just happened.

Pulling his head down to my shoulder I watched him close those blue eyes of his almost right away. "You know you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't dragged us both out of house before dawn," I whispered as he wrapped an arm around me.

"It was worth it,' I heard him mumble before placing a kiss to my shoulder. He then was out and soon I was joining him.

_**One hour later…**_

I wasn't surprised when I was the first one to wake up because my mind has never shut down long enough for me to take a decent nap in my life. Ask my parents if you don't believe me because even I was younger I didn't do naps well and if I did they didn't last for very long.

Anyways as I looked at Henry still snoring lightly on my shoulder my mind began to wander. There was no doubt in my mind I'd wanted him to kiss me since he almost did it on the dance floor two weeks ago. As I ran a hand gently through his hair I realized though that maybe what everyone else saw wasn't that far off base. Maybe there was always something more between us than friendship. Maybe I just stubbornly refused to acknowledge it over the years because it's what everybody else wanted. It would certainly explain a lot; like why I get so irritated when ever he's with another girl. Plus Aunt Emily had a good point I couldn't pick a better guy than Henry. More importantly no guy will ever get me the way he does.

More and more thoughts like those ran through my head over the next hour or so as Henry continued to sleep. And despite how deep in thought I knew instantly when he was awake. I knew even before he began to kiss his way up my neck and before he whispered in my ear, "What have I told you about that mind of yours?"

"That it can get me into a lot of trouble," I answered back as I turned to face him.

"Yeah and that you need to learn to turn it off every now and then," He added.

"I did if you must know handsome," I quipped back before adding that I had actually dosed off for an hour.

"Good for you," He teased as he became fully awake.

We both then began to speak at the same time before he ushered me to go first.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us now," I began.

"They won't be," Henry cut in, in an attempt to reassure me.

"Are you sure even if I tell you that I really meant it, that I didn't mind you kissing," I asked. "That I don't think I've ever enjoyed kissing that much."

"I'm sure," Henry answered, "And you know why because I plan on kissing you more often in the future."

"You do," I cut in with a grin.

Yes and you know why?" He replied, "Because I'm tired of fighting this."

"You are," I asked still grinning.

He nodded, "Yes I want to stop pretending I don't have feelings for you. I want to stop looking for what I'm pretty sure I already have."

"I was thinking the same thing while you were still asleep," I finally said when he was done.

"You were," He questioned with a grin of his own.

"Yeah," I answered with a nod. "No one's ever going to know me the way you do and I don't think I want anyone else to for that matter."

With everyone laid out on the table we gave in and kissed once again. Soft and tender at first it grew and blossomed out of control as his tongue sought entrance into my mouth. Parting my lips I allowed it and tentatively met it with my own. _He's so much more experienced at this. _I thought for a fleeting moment before I felt his grip tighten on me and pull me closer.

I'm pretty sure for the next few moments I ceased all thinking until we parted and he whispered, "I didn't exactly plan on this happening today."

"Maybe not," I replied, "But you definitely kept your promise because I haven't been sad once today."

He smiled at that, "Good. the day's still young though so what do you say to getting out of here and me taking you to dinner tonight."

"It's a date," I agreed without hesitation.

"Yeah a definitely a date," He agreed as we began to pack up our stuff.


	29. Chapter 28

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Thanks once for again for all of the reviews on the last chapter. It was one of my favorite chapters to write so far for obvious reasons. all of which i'm fairly certain are obvious. However now it's time for another flashback as I continue to wrap this story up. Only three more chapters after this one so enjoy and as always don't forget to do me a favor and leave a review.**

**Chapter 28:**

As excited as I was about being a senior next year when my junior year of highs school ended that excitement was overshadowed by one thing. That one thing being Henry leaving for college clear across the country in California. Starting from the day he left to get settled out there a month after he graduated I missed him like crazy. Sure we shared numerous phone conversations, emails, and video chats; however that didn't really make me feel better. I'd gotten very much used to and spoiled in some regards to seeing my best friend on a daily basis that the separation at times seemed almost unbearable.

Not to mention the fact that when school did resume for me in the fall it felt incredibly weird for me to walk the halls without him by my side. Darron teased me about it mercifully in that way that brother's do until Henry came home for fall break. I'm sure he thought it would help pull me out of my funk but nothing seemed to really work especially during those first couple of months that he was gone. By the time he did come home for fall break I was about as adjusted as I could ever be. I was even kind of seeing a guy very causally and Henry had a girl at the time but I can't even remember her name now.

Maybe my Uncle Aaron had been right after all; he thought from the beginning the separation might be good for Henry and me, considering how inseparable we've been most of our lives. That it would give us each a chance to each live our own lives without being so dependent on one another. Yeah, he might've had a point but still when Henry came home over the holidays that fall and winter we were just as inseparable as ever. Sometimes even more so in attempt to make up for the times when we were separated.

My final semester of high school was a very busy time. I awaited acceptance letters from Georgetown, Yale, Northwestern, or my number one choice Cal Tech, Planned and went out to California for Spring Break, and I prepared for graduation.

Finally the day of my high school graduation arrived and it was no surprise to anybody really that I got zero sleep the night the night before.

_**Roughly 1 year ago …**_

"Excited about today, angel," My dad asked as he came into the kitchen and wasn't at all surprised to find me already up.

"Yes and nervous," I answered in between sips of my fourth cup of coffee.

"Completely understandable," He remarked as he poured himself a cup. "You got your speech ready to go?"

I nodded somehow—probably in part due to DNA and a big dose of pure luck—I'd managed to finish with the second highest grades in my class and thus as Salutatorian I had to give a speech at today's ceremony, "I made some last minute changes about three this morning. But I think it's ready now."

Shaking in his head my dad sat down at the table beside me before he said, "Don't worry you'll do fine."

'I don't know about that but I'll definitely be fine once it's over with and I can just get my diploma," Was my response.

"Morning sweetie," my mom then greeted as she breezed into the kitchen.

"Morning," I returned with a smile as she came over and hugged me.

"I can't believe you're graduating high school already, but I'm so proud of you," She whispered as I hugged her back.

I nodded as she pulled away in some ways it was just as surreal to me as it was to both of my parents. As Darron and Eliza and Grandma Fran filed into the kitchen over the next few minutes I made way out to get showered and start getting ready for what my dad was calling my big day. On his face was what Aunt Emily called his proud papa smile; he'd had it at work for about a week straight now according to her.

That very smile was still on his face when we left for the ceremony over two hours later. And it was that smile I found myself seeking out when they called my name up to the podium. Flashing a smile of my own I took a deep breath and began my speech.

Five minutes later my whole my family was on there feet applauding as I wrapped up my speech and exited the stage.

_**After the ceremony…**_

"Hey," I called out to Henry as I made my way over to all of them with my diploma in hand.

"Congrats," He whispered as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered back and as I pulled away I heard the click of his Mom's camera.

"God how many rolls is that now," I heard Darron complain as Aunt JJ continued to snap photos as I received hug after hug.

"Not enough apparently since she's still taking pictures," Eliza quipped as we all made our way out to the parking lot.

About a half hour later everyone was gathered out in our backyard celebrating my big day and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I was dragging Henry with me to meet some of my friends later that evening but for now everyone I really wanted to celebrate with was there, my family.


	30. Chapter 29

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Now here we are back in the main verse wrapping up some more of what's left in this story. If I can the final two chapters will be posted this weekend as well. If not well then it might be a few days before I can post since my next week looks pretty busy. Enjoy as always and don't for get to leave me a review, especially since I'm only five reviews away from 100.**

**Chapter 29:**

_Stop being so nervous. _I mentally chided myself as I continued to figure out what I was going to where tonight on my date, yes my date, with Henry. I'd done this thousands of times in the past gone to Henry, so why the hell was I feeling so nervous. _Because this is different that all of those other times. _A voice inside my head argued as I pulled out another from my closet. This one was a red strapless curve hugger of a dress and I don't think I've worn it once since I've bought it. Kind of sad the more I think about it but maybe I was waiting for the right time to wear it. As I made up my mind it was the one my cell phone rang.

"Yes," I greeted Anna.

_"Henry must've convinced you to skip school today after all," She remarked back in greeting._

"Yeah he did and the best thing ever happened," I replied back.

_"Ooh, details, girl," She said noting just how happy I sounded._

"Henry and I… we uh… we kissed," I informed her as I explained what happened.

_"Oh my God you actually kissed… not another almost kiss," She asked excitedly._

"Yeah and it was wonderful," I answered back.

_"So does that mean you two soul mates our finally together," She asked._

"Yeah it does," I agreed with a smile, "I'm getting ready for our date as we speak."

_"Date," She exclaimed, "What are you wearing? You should wear that one red dress I haven't seen you wear yet. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you, or keep his hands off of you for that matter. Who knows you might not even make it to dinner."_

"You are completely out of it, you know that right," I said after informing her that that was the dress I was planning on wearing.

_"Yes I know but so are you, that's why were friends after all," She quipped back before saying, "I'll let you go for now but I expect full details on your date when you get to school tomorrow."_

"Okay," I said before hanging up.

Laying my cell phone back down on the bed I proceeded to put my dress on and I couldn't help but smile in the mirror once it was on because I was pretty sure Anna was right. Henry was going to love me in this dress. Smiling I did my hair and put my make up on, before finally spraying on some perfume. With final look in the mirror I slipped my matching red heels on and headed out to the living room.

Henry as predicted was already there and his jaw literally dropped to the floor when he saw me.

"See something you like,' I teased as I sauntered my way over to him.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do," Was all he said before pulling me close to him and kissing me thoroughly.

"Mmm," I sighed when I pulled away, "Maybe Anna was right."

"Right about what?"

"She said something about us not even making it to dinner," I informed him.

"Tempting," Was his reply as he placed another gently kiss on my lips, "But you deserve it all so you're going to get it."

With that said he let me go and moved to pick up a bouquet of tulips that were sitting on the coffee table.

"When'd you sneak out and grab these," I asked with a smile as he handed them over to me.

"While you were in the shower," He answered.

"Well thank you, their beautiful," I said my smile growing even bigger.

Together we then took care of putting the flowers in something before he led me out to our dinner destination.

Whatever nerves I might have been feeling about our date as I was getting dress were completely gone by the time we arrived at the restaurant. As the dinner went along we grew more comfortable with the change in the status of our relationship because both of us realized that there really weren't that many differences between what we had before and what we now had. Just a few added bonuses, intimate touches, looks, and most importantly kisses. More than once throughout the meal he leaned over and just took my hand in his. As for me my smile didn't leave my face once, of that much I am sure.

_**Back at our apartment…**_

We were on our third kiss I think from arriving back from our date when he pulled away and said breathlessly, "You should go change."

"Why," I asked back just as breathlessly.

"Because you are way too tempting in that dress," He answered as he moved a little further away from me.

I followed him though and said, "Henry I love you more importantly I trust you."

"But Mags, you… you're a," He tried to argue.

"I know but whom better to you to be my first," I said leaning in a little closer before repeating, "I trust you."

"You're sure," He asked caressing my cheek.

"Yes I'm sure, Henry," I said before leaning into kiss him.

He responded immediately and then before I knew it he was picking me up and carrying me to his bedroom.


	31. Chapter 30

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and a quick apology for not getting these final chapters up last weekend like I had thought about but real life got busy and remained that way until now. The good news is that I am back with the final flashback chapter of this story. The even better news is that instead of just one more chapter after this one you're getting a bonus epilogue chapter. So that means after this one there will be two more chapters instead of just one. Anyways let's get on with the story. As always enjoy and don't forget to do me a favor and review.**

**Chapter 30:**

The days and weeks following my high school graduation passed like some giant countdown. The countdown being that each was only so many days until I left home for California. My parents have never admitted it directly to my face but I am very much aware of the fact that they were less than thrilled about me deciding to go to school so far away from home. Knowing Henry was going to be there only eased their worries a little bit; however that little bit was just enough to keep them from actually having to admit there fears to me.

My final week at home was full of saddened looks from my mother everything the subject of me leaving was brought up, longer and longer hugs from my father each time he hugged me, sarcastic comments from Darron urging me to hurry up and leave already, and Eliza well she just didn't say much of anything during my final week at home so the only real difference with her is that she wanted to hang out with me more than she usually does.

_**8 months ago…**_

"That's the last of your stuff, angel," My dad announced as we all reentered the apartment.

I nodded and shot him a smile because I didn't really know what to say.

"Can we go eat now I've been starving since we got here," Darron said to break up the heavy silence moments later.

Laughing my parents agreed and soon Henry followed me and family back out of the apartment.

Halfway into to dinner I paused from eating to tease Darron by saying, "You know I think you're actually going to miss me."

"Yeah right," He replied back but the look in his eyes so much like our fathers told me otherwise. And finally once he finished his cheeseburger and fries he admitted that he was indeed going to miss me.

"See I knew it," I quipped back with a smile as I leaned over and hugged him.

"Yeah well don't get too smug it's only because you understand me better than Eliza," Darron teased as he hugged me back some what.

Mom meanwhile just shook her head at the two of and well my dad was too busy whispering to Henry. It's like he actually thought I didn't know what he was talking about when I knew exactly what he was telling Henry. He was telling Henry that it was his job to keep me safe and if he failed to do that then he had no problem hurting him, no matter how much it might piss off Aunt JJ.

Since they were flying back out to Virginia early the next morning sad goodbyes were all said after we watched Darron scoff down some dessert the rest of us were to full for.

"You two are coming home the first time you get a chance, right?" My mom asked as she squeezed me to her.

"Yes," I reassured her before pulling away.

Next came my dad who was holding himself together better than I had thought he would. That either meant he was trying to be strong for my mom or my mom was going to be the one dealing with him later.

_**Two hours later…**_

Once we got back to what was no longer just Henry's apartment, but ours, we put a movie in before settling down on the couch. Surprisingly with the exception of a few comments here and there I was pretty quiet during the movie. Mainly because it was finally sinking in that by tomorrow my family was going to be on the other side of the county and I was going to be here.

"You okay," Henry asked as the credits rolled.

I nodded, "Yeah it just feels strange knowing I live here now."

"I'll bet, I felt the same way when I first arrived," Was his response.

"Yeah I remember you calling me that first night," I said smiling at the memory.

"See your luck you don't have to call me, because I'm here," He replied with a smile of his own.

"Yep and that's what makes it okay," I agreed, "Speaking of that did you and my dad have a nice chat?"

"Which time," He quipped as he put the movie back in its case.

"Doesn't matter I'm pretty sure the topic was the same," Was my reply.

"Yeah it's safe to say I'm very much aware of how I'm supposed to watch over you from here on out," He agreed as he sat back down on the couch and wrapped an arm around me.

"And I have no doubt you're more than up to the task, handsome," I teased.

"Oh how right you are," He agreed, "I can't have anyone hurting my better half now, can I?"

"Nope," I agreed before stifling a yawn. The trip out here was definitely catching up with me.

"Come on time for bed," he ordered as he stood up and pulled me to my feet.

And just like that I eased into life on my own with Henry.


	32. Chapter 31

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **So much for thinking that the business of my real life was finally settled down and to make matters worse I've had this final chapter outlined for a while but when I sat down to type it out it just wasn't turning out the way it should so I had to let it sit for a few days and re find my muse for this story. Mags just stopped talking to me for a few days. Anyways that's my reason why you've had to wait so long for the final chapter of this story. The epilogue should be up much sooner though, possibly even later today. Now before I shut up I just want to give a big shout out to those that have stuck with this story from the beginning, thanks to you I've reached over 100 reviews for yet another story, but more importantly you guys really embraced Mags, a character that I can claim actually as all mine. Thank you all once again and with that in mind enjoy and don't forget to review since this story is pretty much over.**

**Chapter 31:**

_**Two weeks later…**_

That night with Henry was something I will never forget and since it's happened plenty of times since then it's forever etched into my memory. During the past two weeks as Henry and I made the transition form friends to lovers it's struck me more than once that my Aunt Emily was completely right. She'd told me that our transition would be easy because of what we already had and it definitely was. To be more exact our transition up to this point from just friends to friends and lovers has been blissfully effortless. Both of us I'm certain have never been happier and things haven't really changed all that much. With the exception of the kissing, the touching, and the uh… sex of course.

Our friends, Anna and Kevin especially, noticed the change in our relationship right away. However we've yet to actually inform our family of what's transpired. Not because we think they won't approve; quite the opposite in fact because we know their all going to be really happy for us. We just haven't taken the time to tell them yet, might have something to do with us being too caught up in the newness of our relationship…

"Stop thinking," A still half asleep Henry murmured beside me.

"Sorry," I said snapping out of my reverie and turning to kiss him.

Before we could get too carried away though my cell phone rang.

_"Hello college girl," My Aunt Emily greeted after I answered the phone._

"Hey," Was all I got pout as Henry leaned over and nuzzled my neck. "Stop it Henry," I then admonished with a giggle totally missing everything my aunt had just said.

_"Mags what's going on," My aunt asked her tone indicating that she had a pretty good idea of what was going on already._

"Sorry," Henry said to her as he took the phone away from me.

"Yeah you were right things between us are better than ever," I then heard him say moments later.

He then handed the phone back to me with a grin.

"_Good for you Mags," She said as soon as I was back on the line, "Although I'm guessing by how normal your parents are acting that neither of them know yet."_

"No we've been too busy just enjoying each other," I admitted before going on to ask why she had called in the first place.

"_Well we just wrapped up a case an hour west of you and your dad and I were wondering whether or not you two were busy," My aunt answered explaining that they weren't leaving out until the morning._

"We don't have anything planned for the day," I replied, "Want to meet up for dinner?"

"_That's what we were thinking," She replied, "and now I'm looking even more forward to it because I can't wait to see the look on your dad's face when he realizes the two of you are together now."_

"Aunt Em, you are evil, you know that, right," I exclaimed as we both shared a laugh.

"_I know," My aunt said before hanging up not too much later._

"We're meeting them for dinner tonight," I informed Henry after hanging up myself.

Henry nodded with a grin before saying, "Now where were we?"

"Right about here," I said before leaning over and kissing him once again.

_**Later on that night…**_

"They can see us," I warned teasingly as Henry helped me out the car and pulled me into his arms.

"I know but regardless of whether or not I kiss you right now your dad still is going to flip when we tell them," Henry said before kissing me softly.

"What the hell? How long has that been going on?" My dad asked me as soon as we approached the entire team. As he said this Aunt Em was laughing her ass off and Uncle Spencer was just shaking his head.

"Not that long Daddy," I answered sweetly before greeting him with a hug.

"And were you going to tell us anytime soon," My dad asked once I pulled away.

"Eventually," I answered, "But I don't think it's that much of a surprise you all thought it was going to happen eventually."

My dad just nodded before looking over at Henry and saying, "You know this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I told you to take care of her."

"I know, Uncle Derek," Henry answered without missing a beat, "But it's a hell of a lot keeping guys away from her this way."

My dad couldn't help but grin at that before we all headed inside to eat.

_**Inside the restaurant…**_

"That was great," Aunt Emily leaned over and whispered once we were all seated.

"Yeah it went about as good as can be expected," I whispered back.

"That's because Henry's the only guy he'd ever allow you to be with," Uncle Spencer piped up.

I nodded before picking up my menu.

"So how are things at home,' I asked after all our orders had been placed.

Smiling my dad said, "Your mom is running background checks on every girl your brother comes home talking about."

"Why am I not surprised," I said with a shake of my head.

We continued to all talk and towards the end of dinner my dad promised he wouldn't tell my mom as long as I promised to tell her right away. I readily agreed knowing full well that it's very difficult if not impossible for my dad to keep a secret from my mom.

That probably explains why as soon as we got back to our apartment I logged onto my laptop to see if my mom was online. Sure enough she was and conveniently so was Henry's mom which meant they were having one of their bi-weekly video chats.

"Henry get in here," I yelled as they both popped up on my screen.

"Hey," I greeted them both once Henry was settled on the bed beside me.

"Hey, you two what's up," They greeted us back in unison.

"We've got some news for you, don't we," I replied back shooting Henry a wink.

"Wait let me guess," Henry's mom excitedly interrupted, "You both came to your senses."

"I guess you could say that mom," Was Henry's reply before he leaned over and kissed me much like he did at the restaurant earlier.

In the back ground once we parted we could hear both our mom's literally squealing with joy and couldn't help but laugh when we looked at the screen once again.

"Oh my go," We heard them both exclaim as they went on and on about how this was something they'd always wanted for the two of us.

This went on for a few minutes before we all said good night to each other.

"I love you," I said as soon as my laptop was shutdown for the night.

"I love you too, Mags," Was his easy reply as I snuggled back against him.

My final thought that before I fell asleep was how glad I was that I'd finally stopped looking else where for what it is so obvious that I already have, the perfect guy for me.


	33. Epilogue

**Title: Oracle**

**Author: Sami Marie**

**Genre: Family/Friendship With a bit of romance and drama possibly thrown in**

**Pairings: None at the moment but there will be a lot of mentions of Morgan/Garcia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Sequel to Rock Solid. Story is set 18 years down the road and will be told from Mags, Morgan and Garcia's daughter, point of view. **

**A/N:** **Here we are the real final part of this story, the epilogue so a really big thanks for reading and reviewing, especially to those that have done so from the beginning, this chapter is for you. Instead of flashing back we're fast forwarding three years into the future. You shouldn't be too lost though because details in the epilogue will clue in on what's happened in the past three years. Enjoy and one last time for this story do me favor and review.**

**Epilogue:**

_**Three years later…**_

Maybe our mom's constant rambling finally got to him. I really can't be for certain about that but what I do know is this, he and I had only been dating for about six months the first time he asked me to marry him. We were all back in Chicago for the first time since Grandma Fran's funeral and as usual I wasn't able to sleep a wink. As a result he stayed up most of that night with me and we spent it out on the front porch swing.

I don't exactly remember what we'd been talking about, all I know is suddenly he said, "We should get married."

"What," Was my initial reaction at the time.

"You heard," He reiterated as he caressed my ring finger, "So what do you think?"

I'll admit the romantic in me wanted to scream yes right then and there but the logical part in me won out and therefore my answer was, "Not until we're both out of school."

That continued to be my answer for the next two years whenever he brought up the subject again. Finally though entering my senior year I said yes and our mom's spent most of my senior year planning our big day. That I guess pretty much leads us to today. You see I graduated college three months ago and today I have no doubts about what I'm about to do. Today in about two hours I'll be saying forever to the man who is my soul mate in every sense of the word. The reason why I know he's my soul mate is large part due to watching my parents over the years. Their relationship taught me that there are two kinds of soul mates in the world; the first type is the typical one you think of. You know the person you fall so deeply in love with that you want to spend the rest of you're life with; the one that takes your breath away when he or she walks into a room. Then there's the one who's your best friend. You know the one who knows you inside and out; the one that can take one look at you and know something's wrong. And in order to have a good marriage you have to find the perfect combination of both. Suffice to say I may not be 22 years old yet but I know that Henry and I do have that perfect balance.

Knowing all of this is why I'm not nervous at all as I get ready for my wedding. My mom and aunts all understand this as well and that's why there hasn't been any talk about nerves as they help me.

"Hair up or down," My Aunt Des asks interrupting my thoughts as she takes the last roller out of my hair.

"Both," I answer remembering that's how Henry likes my hair best.

My mom nods in agreement as the two of them begin pinning my hair up.

Once the hair was complete to mine and everyone's liking my mom and Aunt Des stepped aside so Henry's mom and my Aunt Emily could do my makeup.

As they got to work on that my mom's cell phone rang and I watched her smile out of the corner of my eye before she hung up moment later.

Turning back to me she said,, "Guess what sweetie that was Hotch,"

Confused I interrupted her because I knew Uncle Aaron was already here.

"I know sweetie," My mom continued, "But he had to run to the airport to pick up a last minute arrival."

"Who," I interrupted again. Part me hoping it was my brother Darron, whom we didn't think was going to be able to make it because he was starting school at Northwestern in two weeks and way to busy with football practice.

Smiling my mom confirmed that it was indeed my brother and I couldn't help but do a little happy dance.

When I finally calmed down my mom and company helped me slip into my wedding dress and once I had it on my mom began to cry as I stared at myself in the mirror. The deep ivory colored satin gown with its v-neck and empire waist, champagne lace overlay and beading details sheathed my curves perfectly and I found myself tearing up as well, thank god for waterproof mascara.

"You look amazing," Henry's mom said first before there was a knock on the door.

Wiping away her tears my mom moved to open the door to find my brother standing there, "Hi Mom just wanted to stop by before I went off to get ready."

"Come in, your sister's already dressed," My mom said as she moved aside.

"Look at you," Was all he said as I made my way over to him.

"Glad you're here," Was my only response after he leaned in and jokingly asked if I was sure I wanted to go through with the wedding.

"Okay see you in a bit," He said and waved at everyone before leaving us alone once again.

Another hour would pass before I found myself waiting with my dad to make my way down the isle. Up ahead stood my soul mate and his eyes remained glued to mine as the music began to play and my dad led me up the isle.

"Hey," We both mouthed to each other before the ceremony began and minutes later we were pronounced husband and wife.

I guess I'm luckier than most girls because my fairytale did come true and I couldn't be happier than I am at this very moment.


End file.
